Re-establishing shots
by lakariana
Summary: The struggle doesn't always end with the defeat of the darkness, sometimes it can be just the beginning. Merlin's solution to defeating the Dark One has a huge cost for Emma and Hook, but if their story proves anything, it's that the depth of love is infinite. Ensemble make plenty of appearances as well as an OC. AU Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello all. Here it is, my first Once multi-chapter story. This is the first story I've ever posted that isn't practically complete. It's all mapped out so as I get time it will get finished. Promise. But I was worried my characterisations would be off once the new series starts and I didn't want it to feel too jarring to read. I hope you enjoy reading it.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. I am just writing this for fun.

...

Chapter one

It was Merlin's idea. His whole attitude changed upon finding out that Emma was the product of true love and had inherent powerful light magic linked to that.

He had questioned them for hours about Emma, her life, her experiences, her loves and pointed out that Emma had only started accessing her magic when she finally felt love for Henry and her family. Now she has found a separate soul to love, one of her choosing, who isn't bound to her by blood. Such ties can be very strong but are often easier to manipulate. In his years studying magic Merlin had discovered a way to do just that, and through such a manipulation he could use Emma's own light magic to weaken and destroy the Dark One. Of course all magic comes with a price.

"So they won't love each other anymore?" Snow asked.

"More than that they won't even remember the other exists. Everything related to their love will be consumed by the spell," Merlin replied frankly.

"So, what? The entire relationship between Emma the pirate just evaporates?" Regina asked.

"From one standpoint I suppose. Yes," Merlin agreed with a shrug. "The trouble will come with accessing that love, at the moment it'll be smothered under the Dark One's influence. Actually you know what, forget I said that. I know exactly what to try. So shall I begin?"

"No. I don't know," Snow said, she looked around the room. Everyone had matching frowns. It was no surprise that saving Emma would mean sacrifice, but was this the right thing to do? Why was her daughter always separated from the people who love her?

"What choice do we have?" David asked. "I'm seriously asking here. This seems, I don't know. Too much."

"Too much? I'm surprised you're daughter's existence has a limit on it dearie," Gold said, stepping forward from where he had been lurking at the back of the group. "And to answer your question there is no other choice. It's this or leave miss Swan as the Dark One, until someone destroys her and takes the power for themselves." Gold sounded almost sympathetic, almost.

"That's not happening," David said firmly.

"Then this is it I'm afraid. Though if I may make a suggestion?" The former Dark One turned to Merlin, who raised his eyebrows at him. "The Captain hasn't always been the reasonable man he is now and sadly most of his development has been in effort to impress Miss Swan. He may react badly if he wakes up to discover chunks of his memory are missing. Miss Swan may also notice something is amiss." He threw in at the end. David ground his teeth at gold's dismissal of Hook's journey from villain to hero.

"So what is your suggestion?" Merlin asked.

"While I was under the dark one's influence I created a curse that also transformed love into powerful magic. Although having seen your work I realise mine was very crude in its method," He said. The whole room tensed. He couldn't be about to suggest what he was going to suggest. "But it's great strength came in those under the curse being completely accepting of their condition."

"Condition?" David snapped. "You made sure everyone was miserable."

"Actually, Regina did that," Gold replied. "The curse itself merely formed this town from _her_ whims." Regina shuffled a little uncomfortably.

"I know of your world changing curse Rumplestiltskin," Merlin said, his tone conveying that he didn't think it was something Gold should be proud of. "If you had taken more time and care in its development you could have avoided so much disruption. But you are correct. I believe it has an application here."

"No." Snow said forcibly. "I will not lose my daughter again. There's no need to replace all her memories. Can't we just, I don't know fill in the gaps?"

"You really want to come up with something to fill all her missing memories of the pirate, you know they've not just been holding hands right?" Regina said with a knowing smirk.

"So we leave those particular ...gaps as gaps," David said hurriedly looking queasy. "We'll just explain to her what happened."

"I'd advise against that," Merlin said. "This is magic has never before been attempted. I can't guarantee how successful it'll be. If it is successful, leave all as it is. Do not risk her attempting to reverse it to regain what she has lost. I suppose there's no such objections to applying Rumpelstiltskin's curse to the Captain."

"There's no way Hook will agree to that," Charming said.

"Then we shan't give him the choice," Gold said.

"Is that what this is? Your final revenge. You are loving this aren't you? Not only does your enemy lose his happy ending, his true love, but you get to turn him into...into...what? A coward again?" David demanded. Gold sighed.

"I know it's difficult for you to accept but I'm not the man that couldn't forgive the pirate, not anymore," Gold said. His statement may have had more weight if he'd managed to say the word pirate without the slight sneer. "The curse transports a person to the realm without magic and creates enough of a life around them to allow them to accept it. A place to live, some history, work. It doesn't have to be a torture, it can be a new start. This is an opportunity. And one I am suggesting to help not harm. Anyway you're forgetting I'm not the one casting this spell, the Sorcerer is."

They all turned to Merlin, who was watching the whole exchange with great interest.

"You can make sure he's happy?" Snow asked.

"No one can guarantee happiness your Majesty," Merlin replied. The decidedly unhappy silence filled the room again. "But I can give it my best shot," He said with a smile. No one smiled back, but Merlin clapped his hands in satisfaction anyway.

"Right so Emma will stay here in Storybrooke with a few substitutions in her memory and Captain Hook will be cursed to a new life in the realm without magic. I think that's actually going to work fairly neatly. Here we go." He raised his hands in a series of complex motions.

"Wait. Wait," David said. "We haven't decided this is what we're doing."

"You're right. But regardless of what you decide I am doing this. Such an opportunity to remove the Dark One from existence may not appear again. Stand back." Merlin started mumbling incantations and immediately they felt magic surging within the room.

"No wait. Wait!" Snow cried out. But Merlin was no longer listening and as the magic swirled around them Snow turned and gripped Charming's arms around her. Oh Emma. She thought. Please forgive us. Please let this work. Please let them both be happy. I can't lose my daughter again.

 _Don't be distressed fair lady._ Merlin's voice soothed as if inside her mind. _While magic cannot be created from nothing, the depth of love is infinite._

...

Emma laughed as she looked at Killian. He looked completely exhausted, sat with his back against the wheel and his legs stretched out across the deck of the Jolly Roger. She'd been waiting for such a moment. He was always on guard, always thinking ahead, years of dealing with Pan and hunting Rumpelstiltskin giving him plenty of defenses against her manipulations. But in this state he had no chance of standing against her and she'd finally get her way with him. No more games.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she moved to stand over him.

"Your parents and Regina have taken a personal day. Whatever that is," He said opening one eye to look at her reaction. She didn't give one. What did she care about what her family were up to? They had shown they were absolutely no threat to her. "But apparently what that means is that they cannot be contacted," Killian continued. "Which also apparently means I am the town's next port of call for all issues, problems and crises." Emma laughed.

"When did that happen?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I have honestly no idea. But after arguing bloody zoning laws for Belle, mediating the dwarves latest row and chasing thieving lost boys through the woods, I'm going to find whoever it is encouraging it and ruin them."

"I think that somebody is you," Emma said rolling her eyes

"Ah brilliant, because you can consider me ruined."

"So what you're saying is, in this state, I could take advantage of you?" She'd meant to sound menacing but as so often happened with him it came out too soft and teasing.

"Aye my Love. I am completely without recourse and quite at your mercy," He replied, letting his head bump back against the helm. She watches him for a moment leaning back in the sun. His dark hair shining with stripes of auburn matching the scruff on his face, his muscles forced into a rare state of relaxation.

Well damn. Emma thought. I'm not sure I want to do anything now most of the work's been done for me. There'd be other opportunities to beat him. This decision had nothing to do with how cute he looked, or how relaxed she felt swaying on the deck chatting with him. It definitely had nothing to do with how she wanted to take care of him.

She stepped quietly next to him and felt a pleased little thrill when he flinched in surprise as she sat down at his side. Their heads and shoulders lean together as if they're just any other normal couple. Hands find each other and fingers curl together. For one blissful moment the only thing Emma feels is warm and safe and at peace.

But she doesn't know their love is like a beacon for the magics building in town, latching onto their happiness a wind suddenly swirls around them, billowing clouds of white and gold growing and churning. Emma and Hook were both on their feet instantly, all calm forgotten.

"What is it?" Killian asks. But Emma has no answer for him. It was like parts of herself were being shaken loose like leaves on a tree. Killian must have felt something too because he grabs her arm tightly his face full of alarm.

Emma suddenly felt like she was being torn in two. Her power was draining out of her, causing her to need to focus her magic to hold onto it, but then she feels Hook's grip slide away from her arm as the storm tries to pull him away and she turns to grab him, the wind somehow blowing between them, pushing them apart. Panic seizes her chest as she feels the power start to drain from her again.

 _Choose Emma,_ a voice said. _You can't keep both._ _You have to choose._ Emma screamed into the wind in frustration. Every time she concentrated on stopping her power draining away, her fingers would start sliding on the leather of Hook's jacket. _Choose_. Emma's mind froze, rebelling at the thought. She was the all powerful Dark One why should she have to lose anything? That moment of arrogance allowed the storm to take hold, she could feel her power pouring away like a siphon as Killian literally slipped through her fingers, his voice calling out her name.

So Emma chose. Almost without thinking she let go and threw herself at her pirate. Instantly she felt her magic disappear, no not all her magic just the darkness, something was left, something warm and bright. His arms immediately wrapped around her and held her up as she went limp, her strength fading away with the darkness that had wrapped itself around her heart for so long. She thought it would leave a hole inside her but instead she felt the warmth fill her to the brim as the light and love that'd been held back by the darkness surged forward and outward.

She looked up and her eyes met the clear blue of his.

"You're beautiful." He said, his face full of wonder.

She nearly whispered it back but caught herself in time, that's just not something you say to a random man you don't know. Even if it's true and you appear to be hugging him for no apparent reason. So she smiled instead and he matched it with one of his own.

Emma knew she should stop embracing this guy and work out where she was but she'd never felt this happy, the sudden absence of darkness was causing her to feel giddy and his arms were strong and warm.

She slowly became aware that the strange magic was still whirling around them. How had it removed the dark one from her? Whose magic was it? She absently pulled away from the handsome stranger to reach into the magical storm trying to see if its power felt familiar. When she tried to turn back she found the clouds had rolled over them blocking him from view.

...

 **Author's note:** Hope you enjoyed this first chapter . It'll be all change from here. I really wanted Emma to have the same sort of choice Rumple did with Bae, but make the right choice. I'll go a little bit more into her feelings in later chapters. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed this, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

...

Chapter two

Emma could hear voices. They were talking in harsh whispers, they probably thought they were being quiet but were actually far from it. Like her parents in the loft when they're dealing with Neal at night. In fact, it _was_ her parents. Snow did not sound happy.

"You heard what Merlin said," Snow said. "She chose love over the power darkness offers. No Dark One has ever done that before. That's how this spell worked when nothing before did."

"I know, but that's a good thing isn't it?" Her father replied.

"Yes but now how do we... Wait... Sweetheart are you awake?"

Emma opened her eyes slowly. The light in the room made her squint and someone quickly rustled the blinds, casting shadows around the room. Blinking Emma could finally see her parents gazing at her with worried faces.

"What happened?" She asked. Looking around and realising she was in a hospital room.

"Oh Emma. We're so happy you're awake, you've been unconscious for two days," Snow said.

"That's better than Gold's three weeks then," Emma said offering a smile.

"You remember?" David asked.

"Being the Dark One? Yes. I... God. The things I did. To the town, to you guys." Her parents rushed to reassure her, but her mind was lost reliving her memories.

She'd felt so free with the darkness, cut from all responsibility, ethical dilemmas a problem other people had to deal with. The only thing that had mattered was whether or not Emma was happy. And she had fooled herself into thinking she had been, turning away from the nagging doubts and quiet regrets, until the end, until she let the darkness go for something she couldn't replace with magic. But the thing itself eluded her slipping away to the edge of her mind like melting ice.

"There was a storm. It drained away my magic?" She asked her parents.

"Merlin's magic," Snow said nodding. "How much do you remember?"

"It's really vague, like a dream. I remember panicking because I was losing everything. I could feel my magic leaving me but then I... let it go?" She asked herself, frustrated that she couldn't remember. "There was this guy with me, but he disappeared. Was that Merlin? He didn't look like he did before."

Snow gave an unhappy squeak and glanced at Charming, feeling conflicted about how to answer. Merlin's warning was still clear in David's mind. He wasn't going to risk losing Emma again.

"I don't know," he said. "But try not to worry about it now. You're back. You're safe with us. Just rest. We'll be here. We'll get through this together. As a family."

How long had she longed for those words growing up? Emma smiled happily up at him and felt a wave of tiredness start to tug her back to sleep. She was free of the Dark One's influence. She was safe with her family. Something she'd waited so many years to find. A nagging thought whispered that something was still wrong. What had her mother been talking about as she woke? But Emma was too tired to attempt finding the answer to such questions and let herself drift off to sleep.

...

Six months. Emma wasn't sure it was worthy of an event but her parents wanted to mark her freedom from the darkness and this was apparently enough of a mile stone. There had been too much going on in the days immediately after the final destruction of the Dark One to even consider a celebration. She had managed to convince them a family meal was better than a party and of course the only venue for such a meal was Granny's.

She'd been fine so far tonight, smiling and laughing in appropriate places, but as the party had gone on she'd felt less and less like one of the group, more and more like she was just going through the motions. She'd finally escaped to the booth near the door away from the others.

Emma wished she felt more happy, she was touched and grateful that everyone had been so forgiving of her misdeeds, it'd taken some time of course but most of Storybrooke had gone back to treating her like she'd never been dark. She shouldn't have been so surprised, they did have a lot of experience with recovering villains, they'd even reinstated her as sheriff.

She still couldn't quite get her head around it. The Dark One had been destroyed by her light magic, something Merlin had triggered inside her had allowed it to overpower the embodiment of evil. She wished she could remember what had happened exactly.

Her parents and Regina had cautioned her against probing too much into the details of Merlin's spell, repeating the sorcerer's warning. No one wanted the Dark One to return, especially Emma. Thinking about how it's influence had twisted her memories and thoughts, how she'd felt so justified and unrepentant of her actions, made her guts feel like were tied up in knots, but at the same time she remembered the freedom and the power and a not so small part of her missed it.

They'd told her that she'd chosen to give it up, that she'd chosen her inherent true love power over the powers the darkness offered. Everyone told her to take comfort in that, that no matter what she had done, in the end she made the heroic choice. But, deep inside Emma knew it wasn't true. She might have chosen but she had definitely been choosing something, not some vague ideal of right and wrong, but a tangible thing. The thought kept her unsettled and stopped her from properly reconnecting with her friends and family. What was so important that the Dark One gave up her powers for it?

She hoped it was her family, they were all here with her and eager to have her home with them, but something told her that that wasn't it and not knowing left her feeling like there was a shadow hanging over her.

Henry and David dropped into the booth with her and she pushed her thoughts away to focus on her son. Henry had been acting a little odd, which was fair enough, they were all taking time to re-establish their relationships and dynamics, except he was mostly normal with her. It was her parents he was different with.

She had tried to get him to tell her what was wrong, but something was holding him back, the only thing he'd say was to reassure her that it wasn't because of anything she had done as the Dark One. The old Emma wouldn't have settled for that, but she wasn't the old Emma, she couldn't trust herself to know how hard to push, so she left it alone.

"Didn't you guys go for drinks?" She asked looking at their empty hands.

"Ashley's a bit swamped with orders at the moment. She'll bring them over in a bit." Henry replied.

"And I thought this was my party," Emma mock sighed, before realising how selfish what she'd just said sounded. "Oh God. Sorry. I meant that as a joke I-"

"Emma, honey," David said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "We know and it's wonderful to hear you relaxing and making jokes. No one is offended." Henry nodded vigorously next to him. Ashley turned up with their drinks a couple of moments later and Emma was able to thank her profusely to ease her guilt. Ashley thanked her in return, although she seemed a bit confused and left to deliver other orders. Emma slumped back in her seat.

"Sorry," she said again, embarrassed by her over the top behaviour. "Maybe I'm just a bit overwhelmed." She waved at the tables of people.

"Don't worry. I guess this is the first gathering we've had since..." Her father winced, not wanting to keep repeating the name of the Dark One.

"Yeah, since," she agreed. They lapsed into silence. Emma groaned internally, even after the first curse broke things had never been this awkward. She wished everyone would stop filtering what they said around her, even Regina had pulled back her usual snark. At first Emma had thought they were all hiding some terrible secret, but now she was able to accept it was just a difficult situation and everyone had her best interests at heart. They were saved from making small talk as Mary Margaret shuffled into the booth with Emma's infant brother, who immediately attempted to escape.

"Ug, Neal sweetheart please sit still," she said, he started to wail in response. "I think he's tired."

"Time to power down young man?" David asked, reaching out to tickle his son and regretting it as he set off even louder wailing.

"I better get him home and into bed." Mary Margaret said, getting back up with a sigh.

"I'll come too." Emma said, already moving out the booth.

"No no, sweetheart, this is your party." Snow replied.

"Please mom, I could do with some fresh air." Snow relented instantly and gave her daughter a sympathetic nod.

"Should we come too?" David asked.

"It's OK, finish your drinks." Snow said, giving him and Henry a quick kiss on the head. Emma bit her lip to stop herself apologising for leaving, annoyed at herself by the impulse, and stood giving the room what she hoped was a carefree wave before she followed her mother out the door. As soon as Emma was out of sight Henry also got up to leave the booth.

"Not going to finish your drink?" David asked.

"I'm just going to talk to Robin and Roland," he replied.

David sighed. "Please sit with me a bit Henry we haven't talked properly in a long time. Just us two guys huh?"

"No thanks. You know what I have to say and I know what you're going to say. Killian always knew you didn't trust him, I know you're happier now he's gone."

"That's not true Henry," David said angrily. "You do not talk to me that way. Especially about this. I'm still your grandfather. We didn't want this to happen. We tried to stop Merlin, but we are not going to pretend we aren't happy Emma is safe and home again either." His sharp tone attracted some attention from their neighbours. Henry sat back down and lowered his voice.

"I don't believe you. You never talk about him, even when Mom's not around. You don't care what happened to him. It's like you've forgotten he ever existed as well."

"I miss Hook too." David said abruptly. "And I have been looking for him."

"You have?" Henry asked surprised.

"Yep. I used actual sheriff and federal protocols too. You won't believe the number of forms they have you fill out. I never said anything because, well, I never really found anything."

"I want to see what you got anyway."

"Of course, if it'll help. But wherever the curse sent him, he either has a different name or he might even be somewhere we don't have access to the records for." Henry sighed, he might not have his mother's superpower but his gramps had never been very good at lying and he was telling truth now.

"I'm sorry for my attitude, it's just the last party we had he was here." Henry mumbled with as much sincerity as his teenage psyche would allow. David smiled as his grandson refused to meet his eye. He'd grown into such a capable young man, it was easy to forget he was still in his early teens and liable to suffer all the usual moods and attitudes.

"I'm sorry too Henry. Your grandmother and I have been really focused on Emma and we forget you were close to Hook. But, you know why we don't talk about him, Regina and Gold have no idea what Merlin did, we can't do anything that might put her at risk. I can't lose my daughter _again_. You understand that don't you?"

"It's just not fair, after everything it's like he's just been forgotten. He didn't deserve that. And Mom's not happy like she was before, she pretends but sometimes she seems really lonely and sad."

"You're Mom's still coming to terms with everything, you just need to give it time. She's already doing much better. Wherever Hook is I bet he's doing fine too, you know him. But I'll keep looking."

Henry wanted to believe him, he wanted to accept that this really was the best outcome that could be achieved. The delicate jingle of the bell over the door distracted him and he glanced up at the figure who strode into the room. The entire diner fell into shocked silence, every eye staring at Killian Jones as he gave them all an uncomfortable look in return. He walked across to the counter, his footsteps sharp and loud in the silence.

"Hello Madam," he said to Granny, who was at the till. "The sign outside says you have some rooms?"

"You want a room here?" She asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Actually there is three of us but we'd be happy to double up," he said with a smile. Granny just frowned at him, waiting for the familiar smirk and laugh at having fooled them all. "Do you have any rooms available?" Killian asked slowly.

"You have to go round to the inn at the back. I'll meet you there," she replied giving him a sidelong look as she moved away.

"Right. Is there space for parking? We have a large van." Granny barely stopped at the surprise request and waved around in the direction of the inn's entrance. Killian took one last scanning look at all the people who were still staring at him and walked back out the front door.

There was one second of stillness as the surprise continued to freeze everyone in place, before the entire diner surged towards the windows to watch the former pirate captain jog down the path to the transit van sitting at the curb. Another familiar face was leaning out of the van's window and looking at him expectantly.

"Is that Smee?" David asked.

...

Killian gave the diner a last suspicious look. "They have rooms, I think," he said to his driver. "But we're not staying here longer than we have to. It was like Twin Peaks in there."

"Dunno boss it doesn't seem that bad." Smee replied. Killian gave him a surprised look, the man was always complaining, yet he liked this town after seeing two minutes of it?

"There's no litter or graffiti anywhere." Smee said somewhat lamely. Mary leaned around Smee to have a look at their side of the street.

"Hmmm bit too quiet if you ask me," she said critically. "And everyone in the restaurant is pressed against the windows staring at us." Smee and Killian both turned back to the diner and the wall of faces pointed in their direction.

"Right," Killian said uncomfortably. "Get the van moving Smee." He jogged round to the passenger door and motioned toward the inn side of the building.

...

 **Author's Note:** He's back. Did you doubt it? He always comes back. There was a lot of introspection in this chapter, I hope it wasn't too hard to read. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Wow, that last chapter earned a lot of follows. Thank you so much for your support. (Blush) I'm not going to get the new episode until Wednesday, though this was always going to end up AU / Divergent, so please forgive anything that doesn't fit with cannon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think.

...

Chapter Three

As the van pulled away the citizens of Storybrooke immediately started chatting excitedly. Henry saw several cell phones light up, the ways of social media apparently as strong with fairy tale characters as the rest of this world.

He turned to speak to his gramps only to discover him missing. Ruby appeared at his shoulder and nodded towards the connecting corridor to the inn.

"Don't worry I'll stop the gossip hungry masses," she said with a wink. "Find out what's going on."

Henry dived through the doorway just as Regina's voice rose up demanding calm and careful interaction with the cursed pirate. "We don't want them panicking about magic and curses until..." The last part got cut off as the door closed behind him. Until what? He thought, a hundred scenarios running through his head.

He skidded to a stop as he entered the inn's reception area. Granny and David looked up from behind the desk and sent him matching eye rolls. Which he returned with a quick grin.

"Sit in that chair and try not to look so excited," David said, deciding not to waste time trying to get him to leave. And with good reason as door slams could already be heard from outside.

Henry couldn't help staring as he entered. Killian looked the same and somehow completely different too. Black leather jacket, dark jeans, missing left hand? Check, check and check, except instead of a hook his jacket cuff just hung empty. General air of confidence? Definite check if how he was meeting Henry's stare with a challenging look of his own was anything to go by, but despite the designer stubble, his face was missing the eye liner, his hair was longer and swept back from his face and under the jacket was a soft red jumper instead of the fitted vest.

"Henry help the guests with their bags." His gramps voice called out to him.

"Ah no, no. That's fine, we've got it." Killian hurried to grab the bags he'd dropped on the floor.

"Speak for yourself boss," said a woman's voice. Henry looked up just in time to be handed two heavy flight cases by a stocky woman in a green barber style jacket.

"Careful Mary," Killian warned.

"Ah, he looks strong. Aren't you?" The woman asked Henry, picking up another large case.

"Yes." Was all Henry could manage as he juggled the cases.

"You better tip him now. This is America," Killian grumbled.

"Er, no that's not necessary," David said.

"Speak for yourself Gramps. Which room Granny?" Henry cut in.

"Five and three," the older woman replied.

Henry and Mary disappeared up the stairs chatting together.

"Managed to drive around the block then?" Granny asked Killian.

"Just about," he replied as Smee stumbled through the door with yet more bags.

"That's a lot of luggage," David noted.

"Ah yes," Killian said, looking suspiciously at them.

"Young man I know what you are thinking and this is a professional and secure establishment. I don't care what's in the damn bags if they'll cause me no trouble, it's your business. Nothing has been stolen from these rooms since we opened over thirty years ago," Granny scolded, glaring at the two former pirates over her glasses. They both looked surprised and she found herself again waiting for Hook to drop the other shoe.

"Of course madam. Sorry if I've offended you, it's just the equipment is rented. So I'm being a bit cautious," he said instead.

"Equipment?" David asked. Killian took a deep breath.

"Yes, we're a film crew," he said, as if he was admitting a dark secret.

"Film crew!" Emma's exclamation made them all jump.

Killian turned to see an angel stood at the door, the last rays of the setting sun scattered in her hair like a golden halo. An angel that was giving him the once over if he wasn't too mistaken. Killian felt himself straightened up under her gaze and a flirtatious smile fell unconsciously onto his face.

"Sorry for surprising you. Sheriff Emma Swan." The angel introduced itself. Killian spluttered a bit but recovered quickly.

"I think this is the shortest amount of time I've been in any town before the law wants to talk to me," he said.

"Oh, well you see, I'm afraid we are a small secluded town and we keep getting left off the maps. It's always a shock when outsiders arrive. You were unlucky the diner was so full, I got three messages about you already." Her cell beeped as if on cue and she held it up to show him the notification of a new message. Though, when Ruby had texted her to get back to the inn pronto, she certainly hadn't expected a literal tall, dark and handsome stranger to be there.

"Wow _outsiders_ huh? So this is a local town for local people?" His voice took on an odd timbre and accent, so he was obviously quoting something but she had no idea what.

"So you normally go around getting into trouble with the law?" She asked. She wouldn't be surprised, he had the sexy bad boy look styled almost perfectly.

"Never, it's always a grievous misunderstanding." He said, giving her a wink. Oh my god, he was flirting with her. Emma honestly didn't know what to do, when was the last time someone had flirted with her? Should she flirt back? She should really maintain some sort of aloofness, as the sheriff. But her eyes skated over him again as if she'd lost control of them, ending up at his trim waist in a look that must have seemed obscene. Hey, what's a girl to do?

"Hey mom. Look who it is." Henry's voice from the stairs made her jump, a flush of embarrassment warming her cheeks. Why the hell was her son here? Emma threw David a frown of disapproval, he just shrugged back.

"Yes Henry, I'm looking," she said. Wait what?

"So am I," Killian joined in, a scandalous smirk and eyebrow making her cheeks burn.

"So, you were about to explain how you ended up in our town," she said, trying to regain some sense of professionalism.

"That was my fault," Smee said, speaking up for the first time. He twisted his familiar red hat between his hands, glancing at Killian who threw him an exasperated look. "I got turned around in the woods. I'm really glad we found this place or we'd be sleeping in the van." Emma couldn't see a lie, then again she'd never spoken to him between the curses and he seemed so uncomfortable generally that it threw off her super power a bit. When had he left Storybrooke? Wasn't he a rat? Why would he bring these people here on purpose?

David met Emma's questioning look as she turned to see his reaction. Smee certainly wasn't acting like he recognised them, maybe Merlin's curse had affected him too, the Jolly Roger had disappeared after all, they'd assumed all big reminders of Hook had been removed, not that he could tell Emma any of that, so he just shrugged unhelpfully again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself it's not like you were the one giving directions. Maybe you wouldn't have had to worry if your navigator hadn't fallen asleep?" Mary said cheekily, winking at Emma as she collected half the bags from Smee. Emma was pretty sure she didn't recognise the woman, but she'd double check with Granny and David later.

Killian, apparently the target of Mary's joke, made a short growl of irritation that did terrible things to Emma's heart rate. It was just because he was standing so close to her. She should move back a step.

"Emma just said the maps were wrong and how difficult is it to follow the direction, stay on this road? You do remember I'm your boss right? Do you want to be cleaning out the van all night?"

They both apologised but Smee looked far more worried than Mary, whose smile got just got wider, she gave him a nudge and nodded to them all, before leading Smee back up towards the rooms.

"So you're in charge?" Emma asked. "What were you doing driving around Maine anyway. Mister...?"

"Oh, Jones, Killian Jones." For a second David thought he was going to bow. But he stuck out his hand and Emma reached out and shook it. David held his breath but there was no spark or sudden flash of magic at their first touch. But maybe their hands lingered together just that second too long?

"We're in your lovely state to get establishing shots for a new period drama we're filming for the BBC. All the actual action is filmed in Wales but the producers wanted it set in a slightly more epic location, you know a Lord of the Rings, fairy tale kingdom kind of thing." Emma and David managed to contain their reactions but Granny chuckled behind them. "My camera woman and I are here to collect footage of the coast and woods, you know, breathtaking unspoiled nature. We send the location clips back home they edit them into the action and the audience gets swept away to a fantastical land where anything is possible. The magic of television." He spread his arms and wagged his eyebrows like a stage magician and Emma laughed. Boy this guy had no idea.

"We were supposed to meet a man with a ship to take us on a cruise of known beauty spots," he continued. "Though I'm not sure how there can be many places with more beauty than I can see right now." He looked Emma right in the eye, any attempt at subtly abandoned. Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back her smile. She openly met his gaze returning the smirk. His eyebrow shot up with pleased surprise that such a cheesy line seemed to have worked.

She was enjoying being flirted with so stupidly. Everyone treats her either like she's made of glass or like she's some awe inspiring hero on a pedestal. It was so refreshing to be judged just on this first impression and her looks. If the fiercely independent bail bonds person she was could see her now! Granny broke their moment with a cough.

"I need ID for you all for the register," she said.

"Course," Killian replied, tearing his gaze from Emma and rummaging in his bag. He handed over two maroon books and a navy blue one. Passports. British passports, except Smee's, who is American apparently. Emma felt a bucket of cold water extinguish any warm feelings that might have been brewing. What was she doing? She should be getting them out of town as quickly as possible, not encouraging him. He was some normal guy and he didn't need to get mixed up with magic or fairy tales or saviours. Especially since he recorded things on video for the world to watch. All they needed was a monster or another crazy witch to show up and they'd all be on the nine o'clock news.

"How long are you planning to stay exactly?" She asked sharply.

"Er, just the night for now, we really just need to get our bearings and check in with our producer." David watches as Killian is obviously confused by her sudden change in attitude, but apparently curses can't take away confidence and the smirk slips back into place. "It's been a pleasure Sheriff Swan, until we meet again," he says and gives her a sly wink, smiles at him and Granny and picks up a flight case to follow his waiting crew up the stairs. His _crew_ for God's sake.

Henry bounds over immediately but Emma is too distracted by the town's new guests to engage with his excited chatter. How did they get here? What is she supposed to do with them. Keep them away from any and all magic for a start. Does this mean the town border magic is down, she'll have to go check that out first thing.

Oh wait, she could stop them telling anyone about Storybrooke now, before more people turn up. She waved her hand concentrating on a mental image of the cell phone she'd seen inside Killian's bag, using her magic to stop it connecting to anyone outside the town. She'd get granny to let her into their rooms to block any others.

Looking for the older lady she caught Granny giving her an oddly sad look. Granny had outwardly seemed the least affected by Emma's time as the dark one, the woman played her cards close to her chest, these outsiders must really be bothering her. Trying to give off an air of confidence she asked her about the phones as David manoeuvred Henry back towards the diner.

"He came back. Just like he always does." The boy whispered to him happily.

"Yeah kid." David said, watching Granny and Emma talk. "Who'd have thought it."

...

"You were totally right boss. There's some proper small town paranoia in this place," Mary said. She stepped back from the window in the room her two colleagues were sharing, dropping the net curtain. "People keep stopping outside to look up here."

"Then move away from the window Mary. Damn phone, must be because we're in the middle of nowhere." Killian grumbled as he mashed the screen of his phone trying to convince it to call out to their producers in the UK.

"You didn't seem to mind one of the residents taking an interest boss. Was she wearing a gun?" Smee asked, sharing a smile with Mary. While the director of their tiny crew certainly wasn't shy around women he was normally a bit more concerned with appearing professional, it had been like watching a different person brazenly flirting in the inn's reception.

"She was the sheriff. And I fail to see how it's any of your business." Instead of being sorry Smee and Mary shared a look that made Killian clench his teeth. "Stop that both of you. It's not like anything will happen."

"You never know what'll happen." Mary sing songed.

"We're not going to be here long enough for anything _to_ happen."

"Really? there's loads of woods and a coastline here. Maybe we should just get the shots here." Smee said. Again with the wanting to stay? Killian thought. What was going on with him?

"Funny, are you the director? I thought the only thing you were charge of was lugging equipment and driving?" Killian growled, his irritation getting the better of him.

"Sorry Captain. I just thought, since we already have the rooms," Smee replied flinching.

"Have you actually looked out the window boss? It is lovely here." Mary added as she peered out of the curtains at the woods surrounding the town.

"I told you to move away from the window. So you two you're ganging up on me now?" He heaved a sigh. "Let's scout around tomorrow then, if we find something appropriate we'll stay."

...

 **Author's Note:** I hope their first meeting wasn't a disappointment, I know they're a little out of character, but they would be wouldn't they? Please let me know what you think. I look forward to your comments.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Bit more OC and minor character stuff in this one. I know not everyone enjoys that and was going to separate it out but my time frames got messed up. So I shan't be offended if you skip bits. Thanks again for all your reviews and follows.

 **Additional disclaimer:** The story Mary tells is one I heard in primary school and stuck with me, a bit of research online reveals its probably a few stories put together and then altered in my memory, I don't think that means I can claim it as mine though. So I won't.

...

Chapter four

Mary Margaret was so annoyed that she'd just missed seeing Hook's arrival, that when she glimpsed him outside Granny's the next morning she immediately dragged Charming across the road to introduce her.

"Woah, Mary Margaret this is the film director I told you about. Hey, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself yesterday. David Nolan, I'm the other sheriff," David said once they'd bounded over. Killian was surprised by their sudden dash towards him but hid his discomfort at the attention.

"That's a bit misleading, actually I'm the second director of a television show. Killian Jones." He introduced himself Self-deprecatingly.

"This is my wife. Mary Margaret." David supplied.

"Your wife?" Killian asked frowning. "I thought the lady at the inn...?"

"Granny?" Snow laughed. "Why would you think that? Charming?" She gave her husband an amused look.

"Ah my misunderstanding madam. I heard the young lad call them Granny and Grandpa and jumped to conclusions," Killian hurried to explain.

"A reasonable conclusion. You must have thought he was a toy boy!" Both men looked embarrassed. It was a look she'd only seen on Hook a couple of times. A look she'd thought she'd never see again. "I am so pleased to see you Killian," she said, leaning in and earnestly squeezing his hand.

"You are?" He asked confused by her sincerity towards a complete stranger.

"Yes," she stumbled, realising her error. "You know, a film crew in our little town. It's so glamorous."

"I fear we will only disappoint you. There's very little that's glamorous about my crew," Killian replied.

"You don't seem the type to disappoint a lady." Snow said, enjoying being the one to tease the pirate and make him uncomfortable for once.

"Snow!" David exclaimed, not sharing her amusement at all. She giggled before pulling on a straight face.

"Hope to see you again soon Killian." Linking arms with her husband she walked away.

"Yeah, see you later." David shouted over his shoulder as he was dragged away.

Killian was left standing on the sidewalk feeling like he'd definitely missed something.

...

Anton the giant had once had more brothers than he could stand. He'd once run away from them to the world of the humans, thinking he was missing out, thinking he deserved more. As punishment for his stupidity and arrogance he'd lost them all, he'd failed their sacred duty, wasting the last magic bean sprout and he'd lost his home. He wasn't even giant anymore. But Anton had finally learned his lesson. He'd never wish for more than he had again and he'd stay as far from humans as he could.

The dwarves had found him a bungalow surrounded on all sides by a large garden and Anton spent his days making the flowers grow. It was a far cry from a castle in the sky but it was quiet and secluded and his plants had space to grow tall.

"This is amazing." Some woman was stood on the path to his door in the middle of his front garden. She spun in a slow circle taking everything in, her eyes wide. Anton immediately surged forward to throw her off his land, but she started cooing at his plants, admiring their size and health, she sounded like she knew what she was talking about and Anton found himself edging closer so he could hear what she was saying. If she saw him she didn't acknowledge it, completely wrapped up in his flowers.

"Oh my god, is that a black tulip? That thing's only supposed to exist in a story." She exclaimed, pointing the flower out.

"Story?" He asked and bit his cheek regretting the word instantly as she turned to face him.

"You don't know it?" She asks, as if it should be common knowledge. "There's this massive competition to grow one, because it's supposed to be an impossible flower, very prestigious, anyway there's these two friends who are both competing, one friend succeeds and shows the other, who steals the bulb for himself. But he leaves it in the kitchen and his wife thinks it's an onion and cooks it for dinner."

"That's a terrible story." He deadpans. Though he wouldn't be surprised, typical humans.

"I guess it is a bit," she admits. "Everyone is unhappy at the end. I'm Mary." She stuck out her hand and Anton studied her carefully before shaking it. Her hand was warm and callused, like she was used to physical work, her grip was strong and heavy, revealing muscle she kept hidden under her quilted green coat. She wasn't the usual delicate looking princess you found walking around Storybrooke.

"Oh, one of the outsiders." He says frowning. She laughs with her whole body and it was a mannerism so giant-like Anton is once again distracted from telling her to leave.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. Is this your garden? How have you got everything flourishing like this? Isn't it like nearly winter? What do you do, put magic in the water?"

"It's already in the ground you just need to know how to use it." She blinks at him before laughing again.

"I used to have a wonderful garden," she says. "Until the police destroyed it with their excavating, there were _five_ girls buried under there for years, and I never had even an inkling. Course I couldn't stand to live there after." She waved a hand flippantly but Anton could see how pained she really was. "So can I ask you something cheeky?" What the hell was the woman on about? Who talked to complete strangers like this? Her eyes were lit up in anticipation, a faint red blush colouring her cheeks and if he wasn't so thrown by her presence in his sanctuary he might have found it charming.

"What?" He heard his voice ask.

"Can I film your garden? We don't have a particular shot we need, that's why we're here you know, getting location shots, but your flowers are just too gorgeous to go unrecorded." Anton didn't recognise half her words but he understood that she meant to take part of his garden away. The same old story, humans taking what they had no right to.

"No." He shouted his anger flaring, forcing her to take a surprised step back. "How dare you? You just come trespassing in my garden, talking nonsense. Get out." He may not be a giant anymore but he was still larger than her and he used his height to add threat to voice.

"Okay , Okay. But really we won't harm anything, just a few close ups and maybe some-"

"No. I said get out!" He'd driven her backwards down the path to a foot from the sidewalk when she stumbled and knocked into a set of clay planters. They crashed to the ground, fragments of pot and soil spilling all over the path. Her face was probably as horrified as his was and for a moment they just stared at each other in shock. He recovered first snarling before she could say another word and finally got her out on the street, slamming his solid wooden gate in her face.

...

Emma had checked the town line as soon as the sun was up. Ingrid's magic, though weaker, was still definitely in place. So how did their visitors get in? Did someone let them in? What would be the point?

She'd settled in the sheriff's station to see what she could drum up about Killian and his crew, a bunch of forms and requests had already been filled in and Emma made a note to thank her father for being so on the ball. It must have been a pain to fill these in last night.

As she waited for the searches her mind wandered to Killian Jones and his cocky smirk. Her heart did a little flip and she gave herself a mental slap. Emma Swan did not daydream about hot men. It took more than a pretty face and a gorgeous voice to turn her head.

A sharp rapping on the door frame made her jump and turn, Killian Jones grinned back at her. For moment she thought she was still day dreaming, then he frowned a little at her lack of response and broke the illusion.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, but you don't have a reception so just I let myself in," he said, scratching behind his ear nervously.

"Er, yeah we've just never really needed one," she replied, giving herself another quick mental shake. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could help me."

"With what?" She asked, quickly turning off her computer monitor and leading him out to the main office.

"Well my crew has convinced me that rather than continuing to get lost in your lovely countryside, we could get the shots we need here." That gave her mixed feelings, so he'd be around longer?

"I don't have time to play tour guide."

"I would never ask to waste your time, love." His eyes caught hers and she heard the endearment and subtle challenge but refused to acknowledge either. "I was actually hoping you could recommend a reputable captain with a boat to take us out around the coast. And if they wouldn't mind working on credit? We're having trouble contacting the production team."

"Sorry, I don't know any captains," she replied with a shrug, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Ah, never mind then, I guess we'll find someone ourselves. I was hoping an introduction from the sheriff's office might lend us some credibility."

"I doubt credibility is the problem you have to worry about."

"So what should I be worrying about?"

"Lost in a foreign country? You don't know anyone in town. Someone might take advantage of you." Crap, she was flirting again. Where the hell had that come from? Maybe he didn't notice. Killian's eyes flashed and he leaned his head down closer to her level. Double crap.

"Oh I'm aware, I did come here hoping for a police escort remember. Anyway, that's not true, I know you."

"You really don't."

"Hmmm, maybe we should fix this problem then. Where would you go for a drink around here?"

"There's only two good places for a drink I know in this town," she replied thinking about Granny's and the Rabbit Hole, she wasn't sure the fishermen hung out in either though.

"Ah well I'll look forward to seeing them. Eight O'clock?"

"What?" Emma asked, suddenly catching up with the conversation. They were so close together she could smell his cologne mixed with the coffee he'd drunk that morning. Why had she let him get this close? He licked his lips and Emma felt herself mimic the movement.

"Will you go for a drink with me?" His voice and face softened, all cockiness abandoned, something like vulnerability taking it's place.

"I can't." His face fell. Damn, he looked really sincere. "Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, not wanting him to be so disappointed. Where was her dark selfish side when she needed it?

"Great. Until then." He said. His smile could have lit up the room as he backed out of the office and disappeared. Emma hoped he went back to cheesy arrogant one liners, because if he kept smiling at her like that, she wasn't sure she'd stand a chance.

...

Having seen Mary Margaret off David had walked into the sheriff's station to find his daughter being propositioned by a pirate and he wished it was for the first time. Completely on the fence about what to do about it he did what all married men do, he hid and rang his wife to ask her.

"Leave them be." She said.

"But-"

"No buts, it _has_ to mean something that he's here. And Emma needs to start trusting her own judgement again, which she won't if you blunder in and make the decision for her."

"But-"

"Ah, What did I say?" Snow cut him off. David felt his mouth click shut obediently. It was cheating when she used her teacher voice like that. He ducked into the interrogation room as Killian walked past, the big smile on his face making David's protective dad instinct scream.

"This version of Hook is a much faster mover," he grumbled.

"This version has never been a villain, he doesn't have his vengeance, or his past or even Neal in the way," Snow replied, David could hear her smiling down the phone. "For the first time he's just Killian."

...

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave a review and let me know.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. It really means the world to me to see the notices appear in my inbox.

...

Chapter five

She came back. Of course she did. Anton's life would never be easy. He stood the other side of his front door and listened to her knocking. How long until she gave up and went away?

"Hello? Er, Anton?" Mary's voice called to him through the door. How did she know his name? Who told her? He managed not to ask her, and congratulated himself for not giving himself away. "I can see you through the window." He glanced at the small pane of frosted glass in front of his face and scowled.

"Go away. Haven't you done enough damage?" He shouted through the door.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to pay you for the planters. But... did you know the only bank in this town doesn't access money from other banks?" Anton didn't know what a bank was so no he didn't. "Anyway I brought you a small something to apologise, you know until I can pay you, which I totally will." Anton could hear the regret in her voice and it was brave of her to attempt to fix things, not that he was going to forgive her or speak to her.

"Oh, if you could not tell people we can't access our money? The boss'll gut me if Granny finds out we can't pay." She waited another full minute before she finally stepped away from the door. Anton thought he heard a delicate jingle of bells, before her steps retreated out onto the street.

He counted to one hundred and opened the door. The front step was empty. Looking around his garden everything looked the same, he'd swept up the broken pots but couldn't completely remove the remaining dirt on his path. A breeze blew past him and he heard it again, the soft jingle was coming from a nut tree in the corner of the lawn. She'd hung up a wind chime, silver rods of various lengths hung from a spiral bar and each rod was finished by a short chain of small shells. He walked across to get it down. It wasn't obtrusive and the colour of the shells matched the tree but he couldn't accept gifts from humans. As he reached up the wind blew again and his senses were filed with the perfume of his flowers, the rustle of the leaves and the perfect accompaniment of the gentle chimes. It was more of a pay off than a gift, maybe he would leave it there for now.

...

Henry walked to Granny's with a bounce in his step. This should be what living in a fairy tale felt like, everything seemed hopeless but then like magic Killian was back and the road ahead was full of possibilities again. Everyone would move past the last year and get their happy endings, he would make sure of it.

As he turned the last corner his good mood dried into dust. Killian and Smee were in front of the inn's entrance packing the flight cases back into their van. No, they couldn't just leave could they? He'd heard what Killian had said to his mom when they checked in, but he'd honestly thought they'd stay, just like when he first brought Emma to Storybrooke. Oh no, he'd made Emma stay by leaving the story book in her car. How had he forgotten that? Well time for another Henry sponsored intervention. He jogged up right behind the two men.

"Why are you leaving?" Killian and Smee both jumped, Smee banging his arm on the side of the van.

"I'm sorry?" Killian asked.

"Don't you like our town?" Henry asked, frowning, didn't they feel anything familiar about being here?

"It's not about liking or disliking it." Killian replied, looking around to see where the boy had sprung from.

"You should stay then and decide." Henry said. Killian laughed.

"I'm not sure why it matters to you, but we're not leaving just now, we're actually about to take a tour around your town and see if there are any good locations to film." Killian thought the amount of relief on the kid's face was ridiculous. Was this town that in need of excitement? "Smee, go and find where Mary has got to." He called to his driver, eager to get going and at least scout the nearby woods and some of the coast while the sun was high.

"Aye boss, be right back." Smee replied, before disappearing round the building.

"I'm Henry." Henry said, leaning around Killian to nose at the cases in the back. "What sort of locations are you looking for? Maybe I can help. Or you could ask my mom," he added as inspiration struck.

"Who's your mother, local tour guide?" Killian asked.

"No, she's the sheriff," Henry replied. Killian blinked.

"Emma? She's your mother?"

"Yes, you met her yesterday."

"I remember," Killian said. This was Emma's son? He looked pretty old considering how old she looked, maybe early teens? Was that why she'd seemed hesitant to accept a date with him? What about Henry's father? "I actually already asked her, she said she was busy."

"She did?" The boy frowned. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Emma had always been hesitant to form new relationships and her Dark One guilt was probably making it worse. Even though he was still considered a child by his family half the time, he'd recognised the way his mom had looked at Killian yesterday, he knew they loved each other they just had to let themselves feel it. It'd probably have to come from Killian though, but maybe that was best, that's how it had happened the first time.

"Well, I'd better get back to it. Where are those two?" Killian said, feeling uncomfortable under Henry's searching gaze.

"You should go out in a boat." Henry stated. Killian blinked, this kid didn't have any fears about talking to strangers, or telling them what to do apparently.

"Maybe, if we can find one." He hedged.

"I know a boat we can use." Henry said, his face lit up with an expression Killian would have recognised as mischievous if he still remembered him.

"We?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Henry's smile got wider at the familiar expression on the cursed man's face.

"Do you know how to sail?" He asked already suspecting the answer.

"No."

"Well I do, so I'll have to come. I can teach you. Don't worry my rates are very reasonable."

Killian was pretty sure he'd never met anyone as confident as Henry and he got the crazy impulse to agree, but before he could open his mouth someone started calling the boy's name. A smartly dressed woman with dark hair stood at the corner of the road. She gave Killian a look that he was sure would have turned him stone if such things were possible.

"That's my other mom," Henry said already backpeddaling away. "I was supposed to meet her, I better go. Bye."

"Bye, Henry." Killian said with a wave and gave his mother a cheeky wink, to which she turned her nose up. She took Henry by the shoulder and leaned down to scold him, probably for talking to strange men in the street. Killian supposed that would be the last he saw of the kid and was surprised at the regret he felt about that. For the second time he found himself standing alone on the roadside amazed by the residents of this town. Shaking his head to himself he finished securing the equipment in the back of the van and decided to pull it out and back to the parking space to wait for his wayward crew.

Just as he was throwing the gears into reverse he processed what Henry had said. _My other mother._ Bloody hell! So Emma and that woman were together. He had been so sure she was flirting with him, jeeze, what she must think of him. No wonder that woman had thrown him a death glare.

A sharp jerk and sickening crunch from the back of the van brought him out of his thoughts. Of course. Fantastic. He rested his head on the steering wheel for just a second. Maybe he was cursed, he wondered. He climbed out of the van and straightened his shoulders as he walked to the large American car he could swear had not been behind the van when he'd first moved. The van's bumper and back corner had a sizable dent, but the car looked like it just had some scratches across its front bumper and grill.

As he came close the driver's door sprang open and a man with a tailored suit and sharp eyes climbed out, leaning heavily on a cane. Instead of being upset the man looked almost gleeful as he smiled at Killian, all his teeth on display. Like a crocodile, Killian thought and a strange feeling like nails down a chalkboard swept up his spine.

"I'm afraid dearie," the man said. "You're going to pay for that."

...

"So Emma?" Snow asked when she appeared at the station for an impromptu lunch date with her daughter. "Your father tells me you're going for drinks with that film director?" Emma rolled her eyes. Of course her parents already knew.

"Don't get excited I'm going to cancel. I don't know why I said yes in the first place," she replied.

"Because you think he's gorgeous," her mother replied simply, popping a bite of sandwich into her mouth.

"Mom!"

"Sweetheart, my eyes didn't drop out when I married your father. I think you should go, have fun, relax and enjoy yourself with him."

"This is getting slightly creepy." Emma said, as she finished off her food and threw the wrappers in the bin. "He's not from Storybrooke Mom, he isn't one of us. I shouldn't be encouraging him, what if something happens?" Snow bit her lip and thought carefully about what to say. Don't just blurt out secrets Snow, she told herself. Think it through.

"Just going for a drink isn't going to doom him Emma and maybe it's about time we let some people from this realm in." Emma gave her a skeptical look, thinking about the last visitors from this realm. "This would be a very good way to find out more about him and how he managed to enter the town line, wouldn't it?" She tried. Emma rolled her eyes again at the transparent argument. "I just want you to be happy, why not try with this Killian?" Snow said gently.

"I'm not sure I deserve it." Emma admitted and sighed to herself. Here it comes, the hope speech. She really shouldn't give her mother such good openings.

"Which is precisely why you do," Snow said, not disappointing. She took Emma's hands in hers and forced her to face her. "Look at the other ex-villains in town. Not that I'm labeling you as that. Some of them have done things far worse than...but anyway, they're working on their happiness. They've found people to love and they've found a place as part of the town. Regina even got re-elected as mayor. Just give yourself a chance." She smiled at Emma and Emma had to admit she did actually feel somewhat better. Her niggling fears still remained but maybe they weren't quite as loud as before.

...

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this one's a little shorter but this seemed like a good stopping point. Not sure this convo with Snow and Emma works that well, I can't get a handle on their dynamic. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave a review and let me know.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note and additional disclaimer:** Sorry this took a little longer. Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers and everyone who favourited and followed. I can't tell you how happy your support makes me.

Elements of this should be recognisable from Oscar Wilde's The Selfish Giant. If you don't know it, It's a lovely short fairy tale, and was half the point of writing this story. (There is a surprise Jesus cameo in it, in case that upsets people? I'm not Christian and the story's message has nothing to do with religion so I'd still urge you to read it.) There's also a reference to Tangled. I hope you enjoy.

...

Chapter 6

Anton pulled his thick coat around his neck and closed the fastening, the soft breezes that normally stirred his garden had turned into a harsh wind that tore away leaves and rattled branches. He looked around and felt his heart breaking. The blooms were shriveled and the grass was withering. Bare sticks and soil were visible poking between the remaining foliage. Winter was entering his normally ageless garden and he couldn't stop it. He dropped to the ground digging in his hand and rubbing the coarse grains and soft earth between his fingers. The magic was still present, why couldn't he guide it into his plants anymore?

"Ello mate, er excuse me?" Said yet another human at his gate. Anton heaved himself to his feet and glared at the round man who cowered appropriately. "I beg your pardon I'm looking for my colleague? Mary? I thought she might be here."

"Why would she be here?" Anton asked.

"Well she spent most of lunch going on about you and your amazing garden. A magic oasis of flowers she called it." Smee looked around, fairly confused by the ordinary looking vegetation. Anton stepped closer blocking the disappointing view, irritation and shame warring for dominance in his mind.

"She was here then she left," he said gruffly.

"Oh then this _is_ the garden she went on about?" Smee asked trying to look around again but Anton shifted his weight to block him.

"I'm not sure what's wrong, everything is dying," he said, his embarrassment growing at his need to explain himself to a stranger.

"Ah, sorry to hear that, to listen to Mary it was really something to see. If you don't mind some random advice, even though things might look bad, I know from experience, when things go the opposite to planned, they sometimes turn out exactly how they're supposed to." Anton didn't say anything, how was his garden dying supposed to be the way things should turn out? "Well thanks anyway I'll see if I can catch up to her." Smee gave a wave but stopped mid turn and pointed over the former giant's shoulder. "Oh, it's not all dying." Anton spun in the direction Smee pointed, absently waving goodbye as the other man walked away.

Everything in his garden was fading, like something had crept in and washed away all the colours and shine. Everything except the little nut tree, blossoms and leaves hung heavy on its branches and the small shrubs at its base were lush and green. The wind whistled past him again making him shiver but as it reached the corner with the nut tree it turned into nothing but a gentle breeze that all but caressed the wind chimes sending out the beautiful jingle.

A magic oasis she'd called it. Talked about him and his garden all lunch. He'd never met anyone who loved his plants like he did. Her happy excited face appeared in his mind and with it a comforting soft feeling he'd only ever associated with his garden. Before he knew it he was on the sidewalk jogging after her friend. He hadn't left his home in days and now he was running away from it, what was happening to him?

"Hey you!" He called out. The man stopped, his eyes widening at Anton running towards him. Normally Anton liked playing up his intimidating size, as small as he was now, but this time he slumped trying to make himself even smaller. "Erm, do you know where Mary is? I mean I know you were looking for her here but where are you trying next? I erm, need to thank her for something." Still a little wary, Smee studied him for a second before speaking.

"I was actually heading back to town, Captain doesn't like to be kept waiting, but she might have gone ahead to a viewpoint we were going to scout. It's called Three Goats Bluff?

"I know it. Thank you."

"Pleasure."

...

Anton finds her standing on the edge of some rocks at the shore. She's leaning into the wind, her hair whipping around her face as she watches the sea. She has some of those headphone things on, banging out music so loud he can hear the thumping as he comes up behind her. Anton feels ridiculously nervous, but he swallows the lump in his throat. She must sense him behind her as she turns quickly and slips on the damp rock, and then she's in his arms. Her leg slides between his and her chest presses against him and he's amazed by how perfectly her body seems to fit with his.

"Oh. Sorry. Look at that, you saved my life." She's laughing but Anton can see her nervousness, she shifts to fix her balance and he practically springs away from her.

"You...you should be careful." He replies for something to say, wincing at the scolding tone that leaves his mouth. Didn't he come here to apologise to her?

"Oh god, you must think I'm such a klutz, I promise I'm actually very steady. Must be something about being around you." Is she blaming him? She doesn't seem angry. She's smiling and her eye has a twinkle he's seen Snow White give her husband. Anton realises this is some kind of joke. He shrugs hoping that'll be answer enough and tries to remember the opening to the speech he'd prepared.

"Oh. Oh! I'm so glad you're here," she says before he gets a chance.

"You are?"

"I found something I have to show you." She shoves her dangling headphones in her pocket, grabs his hand and starts dragging him off the rocks and down the beach.

"Wait, slow down. What is it?" He asks, attempting to stop even as they struggle up a dune and he feels his shoes fill with sand. She stops and frowns at him.

"I can't just tell you. Trust me, you'll love it." She's looking at him as if she's waiting for an answer. He wants to say that she hasn't actually asked a question and he has no reason to trust her, but he remembers his garden. He knows what it's trying to tell him. Being alone and angry is not the answer. Maybe a strange woman from the outside world is? He nods, not wanting to vocalise his thoughts in case he says too much. She seems happy with that though and strides away to a small rock face. It rises to about a foot above his head and she grabs a low outcrop and starts to climb up. What was she doing clambering up random cliffs before he got here? On her own as well, what if she fell?

As soon as he's thought it, the rock she's holding crumbles. His arm moves on pure reflex and suddenly the flat of his hand is pressing the underside of her thigh as she finds a new hand hold. He can feel his face turn bright red as he feels her muscles shift inside the tight jeans material. With a small huff she disappears over the top of the ridge and he's left staring at his hand unable to move. A giggle from above has his eyes moving up to gaze straight into her face as she leans down.

"That's twice you've saved my life today," She laughs. "It's a good thing this'll be worth it."

Then she's reaching down to give him a hand up and the ridiculousness of a human reaching down to him makes the giant in him rebel for just a moment. But he doesn't want to be alone anymore and he's not entirely sure he ever stood a chance resisting this woman anyway. Her hand is warm, despite the autumn winds and with a strong heave he's helped up onto a small ledge.

"Ta da!" She shouts. And there right in front of the cliff edge is the most beautiful flower he's ever seen. It's gold and shining like a piece of living sunshine. Staring at it fills him with such a wave of happiness that he feels like it'll spill out of him. He turns to Mary to ask if she feels it too and finds she's already looking at him, their faces close together. He feels an undeniable spark dance between them, but is thrown by what to do about it. Thankfully it doesn't matter. She smiles as she leans forward and kisses him.

...

"Somewhere you need to be Boss?" Mary asks as Killian checks his watch again.

"Actually yes. I didn't expect it to take so long to find you." It's much later than he had been hoping for and the light is already starting to fade. His wayward camera woman had merrily bounded back to them over an hour later than she'd promised with no explanation. He gives Mary a pointed look but she just looks back totally unrepentant before adjusting her focus and panning across the tree covered coastline. "I have an appointment with the pawnbroker, Mr Gold. Maybe we should get you a ladder to stand on, give us more depth to the tree tops," Killian adds, studying his handheld display.

"Gold?" Smee shouts from the van suddenly. He trips as he scrambles over to them. "Why are you seeing for?" Mary laughs at his garbled question but Killian frowns in confusion.

"I accidentally banged his car, we need to organise some compensation." He told his anxious colleague, waving at the dent in the van.

"You need to be careful."

"I was careful. I just didn't see him come up behind the van." Killian replied, annoyed his driver was attempting to nag at him.

"I don't mean that, I mean when you go to see him." Mary lowered her camera to walk over to her crewmates.

"Do you know something?" She asked. Smee had a funny way of being able to collect information, it had helped them out a couple times but also got them into trouble a couple of times too.

"Just what people say, you know, town's people." Killian and Mary shared a sceptical look.

"So, what do they say?" She asked.

"He's dangerous and he's always up to something. No one trusts him." Smee looked like he wanted to say more but then decided to keep it to himself.

"And you hit him with the van," Mary laughed, patting her director on the shoulder.

"Well he is the pawnbroker, I suppose he has to maintain something of a reputation," he replied, but the strange feeling he'd had on meeting the man had already rattled him, now Smee was almost freaking out over a conversation with him. Who was this guy?

...

Gold was waiting patiently outside his shop when Killian arrived.

"Hello Mister Jones," he said and Killian instantly felt the horrid crawling feeling down his spine. Something about how this guy said his name made him want to grind his teeth, but he was going to be civil and sort this out quickly and hopefully he'd never have to speak to the man again.

"Hello Mr Gold. Thank you for being understanding and willing to sort this out between us, without dealing with insurance and police reports."

"Yes well we wouldn't want to involve to Sheriff Swan would we?" Gold sneered.

"Did you find out what the damage would cost?" Killian asked, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Yes I did."

"Ah, well before we get into the nitty gritty, I have to confess if it's anything more than-" A loud clatter at his feet interrupted him and Killian looked down to see a sword lying on ground. He stared at it in complete amazement. Yes, it was definitely a sword, slight curve to the blade, thick guard protecting the handle. It actually looked sharp too. He looked back up at Gold.

"Pick it up." The older man commanded. For a blindingly stupid moment Killian nearly did, but common sense prevailed and he stepped back pushing his hand into his pocket to stop the temptation.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, but the malicious grin on Gold's face was more than what was appropriate for a simple prank. Gold leaned down slowly and picked up the weapon so its tip scraped along the concrete.

"This is the price, we're finally going to have a fair fight, or have you become the sort of man who doesn't honour his debts?" Gold asked, lifting the blade to point under Killian's chin. Killian tilted his head but didn't step away, not wanting to give the pawnbroker the satisfaction. What was this? Was he insane? He talked like he knew him.

"Gold!" David's shout only earned a slight flinch from both men, neither willing to take their eyes off the other. "What are you doing?"

"This is between me and the pirate, sheriff." Gold replied.

"Not when you're threatening him in the middle of the street it's not." David replied as he came up to the pair. He made a show of unclipping his holster. Realising he wasn't going to get his way Gold stepped back and lowered the sword. Killian let out the breath he was holding and moved closer to David before noticing Smee lingering behind the sheriff.

"You brought him here?" Killian asked his driver.

"Good thing I did, boss." Smee replied, cowering when Gold turned his glare at him.

"I shan't be dissuaded," Gold snarled. "He owes me. He can't escape."

"Listen to yourself," Killian shouted back. Now the imminent danger of having his throat slit was settling, his temper had free reign."There wasn't even a proper ding in your car."

"Of course you'd try to weasel out now you think you'd fail. Some things will never change, you'll always be a nothing but a pirate." It was like the insults lit a fire inside him.

"You know what?" Killian said, stepping back towards Gold, the fire roaring in his head. "Fine, you're on!" It felt like red hot coals were swimming through his veins he was so angry. A distance voice in his mind told him he was being irrational and idiotic, but it was nothing compared to his desire to wipe that smug arrogant smirk of the slimy pawnbroker's face. What the hell did he know about him? He only had one working leg from the look of him, Killian could probably beat him one handed.

"Whoa," David said, trying to calm both of them down. "Come on Gold, think about it, this is not about _him_. And you, do you even know how to use a sword?" He asked Killian.

"Do you?" Killian snapped, still seething while Gold's smirk just got wider.

"Yes I do." David admitted. That seemed to knock the television director out of his red haze.

"You do? What? This some sort of town past time?"

"Something like that," David sighed. "Gold you can't fight him if he doesn't know what he's doing. How is that a fair fight?"

"You're right, I'm not a cruel man." Gold said, almost as if he was reminding himself.

"Yeah right." Killian scoffed.

"Two days, get your things in order and get some practice in Mister Jones. I'll see you back here before sundown on the second day. Unless you're going to run away?" Gold's voice couldn't have been more condescending.

"You'll see me alright." Killian replied before David could interrupt. Gold grinned his crocodile grin.

"Deal."

...

 **Author's note:** No Emma in this, she'll be in the next one don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this little Anton and Mary interlude. I said to one of the reviewers he's the most screwed over character in Once, no matter what Isaac says, so I had to offer him a happy ending. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

...

Chapter 7

"You agreed to what? What's the matter with you? And where were you? Why didn't you stop him?" Mary stood over her two crewmates in their room at the inn. Growing up she'd generally been the type of girl who had more male friends than female, so she understood the stupidity they were capable of. Her boss and Smee were breaking a record though, they'd never struck her as so reckless before.

"David's going to show me some moves," Killian defended.

" _Moves_? Who is this David?"

"The other sheriff," Smee supplied.

"The other sheriff? He's OK with this?" Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing. What kind of town had they ended up in? She knew it was strange but not this strange.

"I'm not going to be the one who backs out. I'm not scared of an old man with a limp." Killian replied firmly, although now they were back at the inn and away from Gold, he did find himself feeling less strongly about the situation. Something about that man just made him feel out of control.

"Ah. Well good for you, at least your male ego will come out of this unscathed," Mary continued. "And what does your Sheriff Swan think about this?" He was pretty sure Emma would not be happy about this. Maybe she wouldn't need to find out? Apart from the fact she was the sheriff in a small town that delights in gossip and her partner was going to teach him how to defend himself. Better he confesses personally. Better come up with something good to say first.

"The boss won't lose," Smee said, earning a loud groan from his female colleague. "We'll make sure."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked.

"We'll cheat," Smee said smiling for the first time that afternoon.

"Wouldn't that be I dunno, bad form or something?" His boss asked, curious at this new confidence in his driver.

"Only if we get caught."

...

Emma took a slow steadying breath. She was just going to walk in and cancel her date. No big deal, he's not going to be in town that much longer so there wouldn't even be any lingering awkwardness. Which was also an argument for going on the date. No, no she was cancelling. Her life was too complicated to involve an innocent guy who knew nothing about magic, especially as he seemed to be a nice guy, with amazing eyes. Ug, better get it done quickly.

She marched into Granny's Inn, a woman on a mission and came to a stop almost instantly as the man she was after was sat in the communal sitting room. He'd attached a laptop to the television and was running through videos of the woods and coastline. He was so focused he hadn't heard Emma come in and she took the opportunity to study him.

God, he was handsome. His long fingers danced over the keys of the computer and put Emma's mind straight in the gutter. His eyebrows were knitted together as he concentrated on the images on the screen and gave him an air of seriousness and calm that she hadn't seen before what with all his flirting. This is what he'd be like at home, she thought, imagining him reading the paper in her kitchen, before scolding herself for such a soppy daydream. The light reflecting on his face flickered to a mute yellow and Emma felt her breath hitch as she looked at the new picture on the television.

The whole of Storybrooke stretched out in front of her, the roofs and windows of the chocolate box houses reflecting morning sunshine and contrasting the dark green of the forest which surrounded it. She'd never seen the town from above before and she felt an overwhelming need to protect the homes and gardens from the dark menacing trees trying to envelope them.

"Do you like it?" Killian's voice was like a slap, she'd completely forgotten he was there.

"Sorry," she said with an embarrassed smile. "I didn't mean to creep on you. I've just never seen the town like that before. Where did you take this from?"

"The clock tower at the centre of town. I ran into your librarian when I was looking for my crew and she was very keen for me to see the view. Although she acted sort of disappointed once we got up there." He turned back to the screen studying the landscape. "I gotta admit Swan your town is picturesque. And this is only a quick shot I took on the backup camera. Can't use it for the show of course, pedantic medieval fans always notice the telegraph pole at the edge of shot." He laughed but Emma didn't seem register his poor attempt at a joke and was studying the picture again.

He realised he was talking too much out of nervousness, but couldn't seem to stop himself. The sheriff really was beautiful, in a way that haunted his thoughts and dreams, but he had to get a grip. He wouldn't be one of those men that blindly harassed a woman who was too polite to tell him where to stick it. "I thought I'd burn it onto a disc for her. You know, show her she wasn't wrong. You think she'd like that?" He asked. Her gaze met his as she turned to him and he felt his blood immediately start rushing through his veins. What the hell was wrong with him? How could this woman have such an effect after only a couple of days?

"Yeah I think so," she replied with a shrug. He had to see the view? What was that about? Emma didn't even know you could get out on the roof of the clock tower. Imagining sweet pretty Belle dragging Killian around filled Emma with such a strong feeling of annoyance that she panicked and quickly thought of a joke to distract herself from it. "Should I be worried about you trying to make all the women in town happy?" That was supposed to be a joke Emma not awkward flirting, she groaned internally to herself.

"Oh, I feel like I should apologise for that. You can just tell me," he said, trying to emphasise how sincere he was. Was she flirting with him? Just speak plainly Jones and let her tell you what she wants, he scolded himself.

"Tell you what?" She asked confused.

"I met your partner," he admitted as if that explained something. "You don't need to worry about hurting my feelings." Was he talking about her father? He had mentioned something about seeing Killian earlier. Killian couldn't know about their family tie so he must only know him as Emma's partner at the sheriff station. Despite his title, Prince Charming could sometimes be pretty blunt and intimidating, maybe he'd taken Killian asking her out as an opportunity to do some protective dad menacing?

"Whatever's happened, don't worry about it, it's all just talk," she said. For some reason her words made the TV director look almost disappointed. What had David said to him?

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he replied with forced brightness. Right Emma, now's your chance, she thought, apologise and tell him you're too busy to see him tomorrow.

"Boss, we're going to get dinner, ah hello Sheriff." Smee said, appearing with Mary on the stairs and nodding towards the diner entrance.

"Did he tell you yet?" Mary asked bluntly through a scowl. Emma didn't get the reference and sent Killian a questioning glance.

"Mary, not now." Killian's voice brokered no options and Mary seemed to accept her boss's command, turning her back without another word and stomping away. Smee looked torn for a second before hurrying after her.

"Wow, she seems... Er," Emma faltered as she realised it was none of her business why Killian's camera woman was angry with him, but at the same time she couldn't stand the thought that he was keeping a secret from her. Which itself was ridiculous as she'd come here to cut herself off from him, she had no right to demand answers. Then again this was her town to protect and it was worrying people enough that the outsiders were here, let alone harbouring some secret. Killian himself didn't seem to mind the unasked question and nodded his head with a sigh.

"This is not how I planned to tell you," he said.

"Tell me what?" Emma's mind ran wild with half formed scenarios which were all progressively eclipsed as Killian explained the whole situation with Gold. It sounded even more ridiculous explaining it out loud for the second time, but he doggedly got through it, talking as if entering into a sword fight with a stranger was a perfectly normal way to settle a dispute. Emma stood perfectly still, her arms crossed as he spoke, appearing to calmly take it all in. She was completely furious.

"First session with David is first thing tomorrow... So, yeah," he finished, somewhat lamely. There was complete silence, then Emma exploded.

"Are you completely mad? You're going to die or at least get seriously hurt."

"You never know, I might be a natural," he replied. His flirtatious smile slipped unconsciously onto his face and Emma had to shut her eyes for a moment so she wouldn't get distracted.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, trying to calm herself. "He's had hundreds of... hours of practice. You've got one hand."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't be good in a fight," he replied, a tinge of defensiveness in his voice.

"No, the fact that you've never been in a fight means you wouldn't be good in a fight," she replied. Why wouldn't he see sense?

"I've been in plenty of fights sheriff," Killian said, his voice dropped slightly lower and took on a dangerous quiet tone that had Emma believing him. To her shame this new darker element to his character only made him more interesting.

"Not like this," she said matching his serious tone. How the hell was she supposed to explain that Gold was actually a centuries old ex-evil imp with a history of manipulation and cruelty a mile wide? This is why they couldn't have outsiders in Storybrooke.

"Granted swords have never been involved before," he relented. Emma opened her mouth to say any more. "Hold that thought, what's the time? You have somewhere you need to be?" He asked suddenly.

"What? No," she replied without thinking.

"Well I'm starving, if you've not got other plans, why don't you join us? You and Mary can continue to berate me while we eat. And I can apologise for my previous behaviour." He'd already scooped up the computer and cables and Emma barely gave a surprised nod before she was watching him bound up the stairs. What the hell just happened?

...

Emma had tried ringing David but he hadn't answered. Hiding from her was not going to help him in the long run. She would find him and there would be severe words.

Killian had managed to distract them from talking about his duel again by mentioning Emma seeing the test footage as they'd sat down. Which had got them discussing the town and the beauty spots they had found so far. Mary and Smee were surprisingly enthusiastic about the quality of scenery and potential for their coastal shots once they found a boat. Emma had never really thought about the town as anything more than a crazy place to live and hearing the crew's viewpoints actually gave her a new sense of pride for her adopted home town. Their conversation flowed naturally only interrupted when they ordered their food and every time the door opened with its jingle, when Mary would swivel around to check who had come in.

"Bloody hell, Mary just switch with me. You'll give yourself a crick." Killian said, after the fifth time this happened, climbing out of the booth and motioning to the seat next to Smee he'd been sitting in. Mary slid out and back into the booth without taking her eyes off the diner's windows. Killian shared a bemused look with Smee before turning to Emma and freezing like a deer in headlights.

"I didn't do that because I want to get closer to you," he said hurriedly.

"Ouch," Emma laughed. "I think I should be offended."

"No, sorry, I just don't want you to think I'm one of those guys." Well this goofy sweet version of Killian was cute but Emma couldn't help wondering when the confident flirtatious one would be back.

"What's up with you Boss? _Now_ you decide to act nervous?" Mary asked, as she squinted at him and then Emma. "I suppose you're on board with this stupid duel too?" She asked her.

"Of course not, it's ridiculous," She said giving Killian a pointed look.

"Thank you, now would you use your feminine powers and get this idiot to swallow his pride and call it off?" The other woman asked.

"Mary." Killian's voice had dropped to that soft dangerous tone that did bad things to Emma's frame of mind. Mary must have been used to it though because she returned his glare with one of her own, although she didn't say anything more. Thankfully Ashley delivered their food and broke the tension, Smee practically inhaling his milkshake as soon as it was in front of him.

"Slow down Smee, you'll give yourself hiccups." Emma pointed out. Smee made to reply and of course inhaled his thick drink instead and started coughing. Emma quickly handed him her water and a napkin. Smee accepted both gratefully, his face bright red in a mixture of embarrassment and strain.

"Good thing Emma's here with her mum reflexes Smee," Killian teased.

"How do you know I'm a mother?" Emma asked.

"Your son actually, Henry? He told me." Well that's great, she didn't need to cancel their date he was going to do it for her. No wonder he was acting so weird.

The bell over the door rang again and this time Mary practically flew out of her seat, bouncing over to Anton as the large man entered looking uncomfortable. Emma was surprised to see him, the ex-giant was rarely seen in town and never without one of the dwarves. Mary grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the booth they were in.

"Anton this is my boss Killian Jones, and our driver Smee. You know Emma right? Guys this is Anton. He's the guy with the amazing garden I told you about. OK, great. Bye," she said it all in one rush, picked up her plate and nudged Anton onto another table just within earshot while they were still waving hello.

"When did that happen?" Emma asked as they watched Mary chattering away with Anton. Smee was smiling, while Killian looked as surprised as her about the new couple. Emma's mood darkened as she saw Anton throw suspicious glances back at them before whispering to Mary, who also frowned at them before shaking her head. Emma didn't remember doing anything to Anton as the Dark One but she recognised that look. _You hurt me, I'll never trust you._

"She's probably complaining about the fight. It wasn't my idea, there's no need to give me the stink eye," Killian complained next to her. Emma did a double take. Anton was looking at Killian not her. Great, now she'd have to deal with his problems too. It couldn't just be because they were outsiders, the giant seemed pretty comfortable with Mary. Stop wondering about it and get on the job Sheriff, she told herself.

"So, you ever been to America before?" She asked.

"Actually I've been here about six months, filming various bits and pieces all over. Mary joined me out here a few jobs ago and we worked so well together we've become this little crew of our own."

"Six months? No family to go home to?"

"No home even. My family was military so I got used to moving around a lot. Now they're all gone but I've just stayed a nomad." He munched on his food and tried to look carefree about it but Emma could recognise the same look in his eyes she'd seen a hundred times in the mirror.

"I'm sorry," she said. The details might be different but when she met his eye a moment of shared pain and understanding passed between them. _I_ _know what it is to be alone and without a home._

"So then how did you join the crew Mister Smee?" She asked the former pirate trying to alleviate the mood. "And when did you leave anyway?"

"Leave?" Smee asked, looking offended. "I've worked hard for the boss since he took me on."

"We were getting street level shots of the high rises in New York and he walks up to us, bold as brass, and asks for a job," Killian says laughing.

"And you hired him? Just like that?" Emma asked.

"We thought he was trying to rob us, but he was very persistent. I appreciate someone who doesn't give up." Killian gave Smee a wicked grin and leaned across the table. "Not the greatest driver, knows nothing about camera or lighting equipment, but I just couldn't say no to that face," Killian finished in mock baby talk while pinching Smee's cheek.

Smee was saved from further embarrassment by Regina and Robin entering the diner. Regina's eyes zeroed in on them straight away and Killian shuffled over-dramatically away from Emma giving the couple an attempt at a guilt-free grin.

"Swan, do me a favour, tell your partner this is all totally innocent?"

"My partner?" Emma turned and searched the diner for David before realising he was talking about Regina. "Regina is the mayor," she clarified.

"The sheriff with the mayor? Is that allowed?" Killian asked surprised.

"Is what allowed?" Emma asked in return. He hadn't struck her as being sexist.

"Well isn't there like a conflict of interests?" Emma just frowned at him. What was he on about? She turned in time to see Regina, who apparently had somewhere else to be, give Robin a generous kiss goodbye. Smiling at the queen's new found confidence in her relationship she turned back to find Killian imitating a fish while looking between her and Regina.

"What now?" She asked exasperated by his attitude.

"They just... Wait. Are you in some sort of public open relationship?"

"I don't even know what one of those is."

"The boss thought you and the mayor were in a relationship. You know like lesbians," Smee said helpfully. Now Emma was staring at them gobsmacked.

"Why would you think that?" She demanded.

"Henry said you were his mother and then the Mayor came along and he said she was his other mother and that usually means one thing," Killian explained waving his hand between Emma and the door Regina had now left through. Emma groaned, would anyone complain if she locked her son in the cells until these people left town?

"Well, here it means Regina is his adoptive mother and I'm his birth mother who he recently found." The explanation should have triggered anxiety or embarrassment but Killian looked so happy she found herself feeling only positive about her confession. Mary had clearly been eavesdropping from her table as they could all hear her sniggering. Killian threw her a glare before sliding back close to Emma and gently taking her hand, setting off tingles all the way up her arm.

"So we're still on for drinks then?" Killian asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yes, we're still on," she replied. Hey, she'd tried to cancel, that counted for something.

...

 **Authors note:** I'm not sure I like this chapter, which is why it took a while to get out. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. The amount of reviews and follows have been so wonderful. Thank you all very much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I'm not very fluffy normally so this story takes some teeth pulling. Hope this is worth the wait.

….

Chapter eight

The morning sunshine in the park was the pale yellow of cowslips and filtered gently through stringy clouds which gave the perfect diffusion for filming. Sadly Killian Jones' crew were not filming. They were watching him swing a sword around like one of the bloody musketeers, no, more like a knight in armour, this sword of David's was deceptively heavy.

Killian let the tip of the sword drop to the ground with a thunk and watched it sink a good couple of inches into the soil. He took a breath and leaned on the hilt, it sank in deeper. The damn thing must really be sharp.

"Not tired already I hope?" His fighting coach teased.

"We've been at this forty minutes mate. You might be getting an endorphin high, I'm just wondering what the hell I'm doing."

"Are you thinking of not going to go through with it?" David asked.

"I didn't say that." Killian replied.

"Of course not, God forbid you don't fight with Gold." David rolled his eyes.

"Don't start. I'm getting enough of that from the women in my life."

"Then lift your sword out of the mud," David commanded.

...

"Great form, honey," Snow called out to David from the park benches she was sharing with Belle and Hook's crew. Mary and Smee had spent the first twenty minutes unhelpfully heckling poor Killian while noisily eating take out cooked breakfasts. Snow had done her best to shush them but apparently pirates don't listen to royals, even without their memories. After David had sorted Killian's stance and hold he had launched the ex-pirate straight into sparring. Surprisingly the spectators winces and groans had quickly transformed into smiles and nods as Jones had seemingly been able to keep up a basic defence and even attempt occasional attacks.

"Captain's worrying too much about his left side, he keeps neglecting his right and missing opportunities to strike," Smee commented engrossed in the display.

"How do you know?" Mary asked laughing.

"I do know some things," Smee replied with a sniff.

Belle hadn't been able to resist watching the two men when she'd spotted them on her walk to the library. Thankfully she'd also spotted Mary Margaret not so subtly ogling her husband and had been able to share her view on the pretence of chatting.

"So you're hoping this will jog his memories?" She asked Snow. "I took him to the clock tower yesterday. I thought nearly getting your heart crushed would be a pretty difficult memory to repress but he didn't bat an eyelid."

"Oh Belle, that's because the memories aren't in there to jog, Merlin's spell consumed them," Snow replied touched that Belle had tried to help at all. Although the librarian had been friends with Hook, maybe she'd just missed him too.

"So if you're not trying to get him to remember, what's this in aid of?" She asked. Snow suddenly realised she'd fallen into an unintentional trap.

"Err," she stumbled.

"What is it?" Belle asked, her suspicions rising.

"Rumpelstiltskin challenged him to a duel tomorrow."

"He what?"

"Who what?" Emma asked walking up to join them with a wave to Smee and Mary.

"Sorry Emma, I have to go talk to Rumpel," Belle replied and ran down the path as fast as her heels would allow.

….

"So I guess I can't just shout, look a three headed monkey and stab him while he's looking the other way?" Killian asked as he flexed his aching arms.

"No, but distracting him isn't a bad idea. Anything to give you an edge," David replied, lunging and catching Killian's blade with the side of his before flicking his wrist and neatly sending the other man's weapon sailing away.

"Hey!" Killian moaned.

"You should have seen that coming and followed my movement to counter," David muttered, remembering the pirate using a similar move himself in Neverland.

"This is my first lesson mate," Killian reminded him frowning at his teacher's high expectations. David studied his face for a moment and nodded.

"Sorry just remembering a few lessons myself. Hey, you did really good for a man who's never held a sword before. I'm not feeling as hopeless about your situation," he said, thumping Killian on the shoulder.

"Thanks I think," Killian replied, picking up his sword and sheathing it into the scabbard at his waist smoothly without thinking. David tried not to make a big deal out of it but threw an excited look at Snow, who missed it because she was talking to Emma. Wasn't Belle there before?

"Come on let's take a break," the prince said, giving the other man a push towards the benches.

"Break?" Killian asked exasperated. "How much more do you have planned?"

"I said I'm less hopeless, not confident. I'm not going to let you do this unless I think you'd actually stand a chance. If you die after my lessons it'll reflect really badly on me."

…

"Why am I letting this happen again?" Emma asked her mother as she watched her father disarm Killian with ease.

"In all honesty, how will you stop them?" Her mother asked in return. "They're both determined to do this. You can't just lock them up and if you do stop them they'll just find a way do it in secret. Those two just have to fight."

"No they don't," Emma said scowling. "They don't _have_ to do anything."

"I don't know Emma. Don't you get that feeling like this is inevitable, like this is how things are supposed to be?" Emma had never heard her mother talk like this and couldn't think of anything to say. She should be asking her why she'd suddenly become defeatist but despite her words her tone was just as hopeful as ever. She turned and gave Emma an expectant look, her face open and earnest. Crap, say something Emma, she thought.

"You're just loving this old world stuff," she muttered.

"It's not just that...oh they're coming over." Snow flapped for a moment as if they'd been doing something illicit.

"Enjoy the show?" Killian asked as the two men walked up, he was going for sarcasm but he was too tired to put any bite into it.

"Yes!" Mary and enthusiastically. "Smee thinks you're worrying about your left side too much." Killian gave both his crew a dark look that declared that was the last advice he'd be taking on the topic. Mary just gave him a big smile and offered him her orange juice.

"We'll work on that when we get back out," David said, giving Mary Margaret a quick kiss and gulping down some water. Killian groaned.

"Back out? Haven't you guys been at this a while already?" Emma asked.

"That's what I said," Killian complained.

"So you think he's had enough training then?" David asked her.

"Not if he can't counter a simple disarming move like the last one," Emma replied seriously.

"So, you sound like you might know a thing or two about sword play Swan, like everyone in this town for some reason, any tips?" Killian asked with a hint of flirt in his voice.

"Oh no," Emma said holding up her hands. "I'm not getting involved. The only thing I'm ready to do is handcuff you to the cells at the station until you come to your senses."

"You don't need an excuse to tie me up Swan, you just have to ask." Emma laughed at the ridiculousness of his flirting and then again at the look of horror on her father's face.

"Back to work. _Everyone_ ," David commanded giving Emma and Snow pointed looks and dragging Killian to his feet.

"Poor Killian, he's going to pay for that," Snow said to Emma.

"It was worth it." The director's voice called over to them as he was pulled away. Emma started laughing again.

...

Killian rubbed his arms, trying to massage the ache out of the muscles. That Sheriff Nolan was quite the intense tutor, he felt sorry for the citizens of Storybrooke if they had to deal with his rigorous rules and enforcement every day. He'd already sent Smee and Mary off to scout a boat for the afternoon and was finally on his way to shower and meet up with them. It'd taken a lot of work to convince David that he still had a job to do and even then the sheriff had given him homework. The sword strapped to his waist bumped against his thigh and he gave it an irritated huff. Maybe he'd practice his stance and attack maneuvers if he had time before his date with Emma.

That thought got him daydreaming about the other sheriff and the beautiful laugh he'd managed to elicit with his cheesy lines. He was so lost in his imagination that he nearly walked straight into the woman standing in front of him on the pavement.

"Oh crap, sorry," Killian said, backing up. She gave him a funny look and leaned in close to peer into his face. Killian found himself leaning back at a funny angle to maintain their distance.

"That's so amazing," she said.

"Er, thank you?" Killian replied, backing up further and wondering whether they put something in the water here to make everyone so weirdly confident around strangers.

"And missing an opportunity for aggressive flirting, will wonders never cease?" She asked. She was very pretty with petite features and wavy blonde hair pinned up in a messy bun. Killian guessed she must have to put up with men coming on to her fairly regularly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you-"

"Tink," she interrupted. "Are you really fighting Gold tomorrow? What happened? Just couldn't stop yourself?"

"Something like that," He replied. For a town where everyone knew how to swing a sword they were all very judgemental about someone actually having a fight. "Look miss-"

"Tink," She interrupted again. "Charming been teaching you this morning? How was that?"

"Alright I guess," Killian said giving in to having the conversation. "He certainly knows his stuff. I'm really glad he's happy to teach me. I'm probably in over my head."

"It's so not right to hear you talk like that. I mean, you have to have confidence or you'll have lost before you've even started."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I think I impressed Dave today."

"That's better," she said brightly before dropping her voice to a conspiratorial tone. "You know Mother Superior is probably going to frown on us talking like this, but to hell with it, what doesn't she frown at?"

"You're a nun?" he asked in amazement, studying her green bohemian outfit.

"No!" she laughed. "But I worked too hard to get this far only to give up at this admittedly odd wrinkle."

"Right, well, as you say, you've got to have confidence," Killian said, trying to agree with her despite having no idea what she was talking about. He must have managed because she gave him a smile.

"What sword did he give you?" She asked, nodding at the scabbard at his waist. Killian drew the sword and held it out for her, she gave it a careful look over and hummed thoughtfully. "No. That's no good for you, you're not a straight sword man."

"I'm not?" He asked, wondering why he was taking her advice seriously.

"Nope, have a go with this." From behind her back she pulled out a slightly curved sword with a thin single edged blade and a beautiful ornate gold guard and grip. Killian tried to protest but she was insistent and he took the sword gently and while trying to work out how she'd been hiding it. "Well? Give it a swish," she said impatiently.

Giving her a sidelong eye Killian stepped into the road and dropped into an engarde position. His face morphed from suspicious to surprised and he moved gracefully through the few positions and moves David had taught him, his left arm raising unconsciously to balance his sword arm. The woman gave him a smug grin and crossed her arms in satisfaction at his display.

Killian gave the sword one last bounce letting go of the grip and catching it skilfully by the blade. He pointed the handle to his new friend and gestured for her to take it back.

"Keep it, that sword will bring you success. Trust me."

"I don't know you," Killian replied, his suspicions rising again.

"Think of me as your very own fairy godmother," she said with a winning smile. "And fairies never lead you astray...much."

...

 **Author's Note:** Does everyone miss Tink too? Next time we'll have a tiny bit of piracy. Thanks so much for all the support for this story. I'd be very grateful for a review on this chapter too.


	9. Chapter 9

...

Chapter nine

Killian found his crew in a quiet corner of the docks and he shouldn't have been surprised to see Henry waiting patiently with them.

"Does either of your mothers know you're here?" He asked.

"You have to take me along remember?" The boy replied smartly. Killian made a face and was about to send the lad on his way when Smee shuffled forward looking embarrassed.

"Actually Boss, Mary and I might have had a spot of bother finding someone to take us out," he confessed.

"Nobody trusts us," Mary added sounding pretty insulted. Killian looked to the sky and asked for strength.

"So where's this boat of yours?" he asked when the sky didn't answer him. Henry froze before he looked around and pointed at the first boat behind them.

"That one," he said. Mary and Killian didn't buy it but Smee picked up their flight cases and started loading up.

"Smee, hold on," Killian called out to his driver. "Henry I appreciate you wanting to help us but-"

"OK, so it's not mine. We're borrowing it, but I used to do this all the time and we never got in trouble," Henry pleaded. "Half these boats don't even get used."

"You do this all the time?" Killian asked sceptically, but Henry could hear his resolve wavering.

"I used to. I had a friend who taught me everything about sailing, we always borrowed a boat, no one ever said anything."

"That's probably because you're the son of the mayor and the sheriff," Mary pointed out.

"Where's this friend now?" Killian asked. Henry's face fell.

"He's not around anymore." He said. Killian could see how sad he was and felt bad for asking, assuming his friend must be dead. He pressed his mouth tightly closed, trying to rein in the impulse to agree to Henry's plan. He wanted the lad to go back to his cheery self, and he certainly seemed confident in his skills, but allowing a child to sail a stolen boat into the sea? Shouldn't that be setting off some alarm bells? He'd barely met the kid why did he find himself trusting him?

"You'll never find someone else to take you," Henry added, seeing that Killian was thinking about it.

"All loaded up Boss," Smee called over from the boat, he'd also started releasing the sails and checking the rudder. Killian had been too focused on Henry to notice his driver's ease on the boat but Mary had watched his activity in surprise.

"You're OK with this?" Killian asked her. Mary looked between the men and boy and gave a shrug.

"To hell with it," she said. "After sword fights and golden flowers this is probably the least crazy thing we'll cope with in this town."

"Golden flowers?" Her boss asked, but she ignored him and held out a hand for Smee to help her on to boat. Henry's face broke into a devilish grin. "If either of your mothers finds out we stole a boat together Gold won't need to worry about killing me," Killian muttered as Henry dragged him off the dock.

"Grandpa isn't going to kill you, you'll beat him. And we're _commandeering_ the boat not stealing it," Henry corrected, bounding away to help Smee get everything ready.

"Do you just refer to everyone as a grandparent?" Killian asked him. He didn't get a reply of course and he felt a small wave of frustration. He was used to being the one in control, but since he'd gotten to this town he'd been anything but. Mary seemed happy the equipment was tied down securely and he had no clue what Henry and Smee were up to so he walked to prow to keep out of the way.

The ocean was beautiful, the sunlight sparkled on the crests of the waves and the gentle rocking of the hull under his feet somehow felt more secure than the solid ground had been just minutes before. A breeze picked up and brought with it the smell of sea from out across the water. The effect on his mood was instantaneous, like the wind and waves had blown away all his doubts and anxieties, leaving peace and happiness.

"Right then, chocks away!" Killian commanded striking an over the top pose and pointing out into the bay. All three current members of his crew stared at him open mouthed. He sighed dramatically. "Fine fine, take this seriously then. For once I act the fool and you look at me like I've grown an extra head. Release the moorings Mr Smee. Grab the helm lad, point her out of the dock but don't take us too far out we'll start close and work up to the wider shots. You know the safe waterways?" He asked, the warning implicit in his tone. Henry could barely contain his excitement as Killian unconsciously fell into his role as captain.

"It's all about the buoys," he replied.

"That's what she said," Mary called out.

…

They had a wonderful afternoon truth be told. The clouds had burned away to reveal an endless blue sky and they collected some beautiful shots of the rocky forest covered coastline in the bright midday sunshine and the fading cooler light as they returned towards town. Killian couldn't have asked for a better day's filming or a better guide and helmsman. Henry had been eager not only to prove himself on the boat but also to learn from Killian and Mary about the cameras and how to frame a shot. As they lost track of time together none of them noticed Smee taking over control of the vessel.

A few times he'd seen Henry open his mouth to say something only to change his mind at the last second, now they were nearly back at the docks the lad seemed at war with himself.

"How do you feel about the sea?" The boy finally asked, his eyes fixed on the water. That hadn't been what he was expecting but Killian could see from his face it was a serious question.

"I feel at peace," he answered, surprised at himself at how certain he sounded. Henry nodded.

"You've never spent much time on the water before?" he asked.

"No," Killian said shaking his head. "I'm not sure I had reason to, but I'll certainly be making up for it from now on. Good thing I already have a teacher to take me sailing." He gave Henry a nudge but the boy didn't return his teasing.

"What about the town? Do you feel anything about it too?"

"It's certainly the most interesting place I've ever been." That earned him a smile. "I don't know, some things here make me feel completely off kilter, but at same time…." He frowned to himself, unable to come up with the appropriate string of words. "I don't know," he finished apologetically.

"How about my Mom, how do you feel about her?" Ah, there it was. Killian sighed.

"Well I've only just got to know her a little," he said.

This was a new level of surreal. Killian should be worrying about what he was getting himself into, a normal man might back off under this pressure from a date's son of all people, but Killian had never aimed at just being normal and for some reason he was feeling a new certainty that he could rise to any challenge.

"Whatever happens it's as much up to your mother as it is to me," he said, trying to be reassuring while not making any promises. Henry's frown got deeper. "Hey, I don't intend to let her down." He leaned down to look the boy in the eye, Henry met his gaze directly and nodded.

…..

When they got back to shore they had expected Henry to scamper away but he seemed reluctant to leave, helping them load the van and then getting a lift back to Granny's with them. Eventually there was nothing left to do and Killian had to gently send the boy on his way, with a promise to show him all the footage they'd got another time.

"Henry really enjoyed spending time with you," Mary noted as they cleaned the equipment in their room later.

"He spent time with all of us," Killian replied hiding how much he'd enjoyed the lad's company too.

"We heard what he asked you on the boat." Killian put down the lenses he'd been repacking and gave his camera woman a warning glare that, as usual, she ignored. "You didn't answer him about the town," she continued.

"What's your point Mary?" Killian asked.

"Do you feel different here?" She asked plainly. Killian was going to reply flippantly and then tell her off for eavesdropping on her boss's conversations, but he could see the same seriousness on her face as he'd seen on Henry. She'd been with him far longer than anyone else he could think of and somewhere along the line they'd transitioned from being work colleagues and had become close friends, so he did his best to answer her truthfully.

"I've always had this feeling of being weighed down maybe? Like I'm dragging something around, almost like regrets for things I don't even know about. But since we've been in this town, I guess that feeling isn't as strong? So... I guess I feel...freer." He gave an embarrassed cough. "Of course that may have led to some less than sensible decisions." Mary had apparently decided she'd made enough of a deal out of his duel and didn't rise to the bait. "I'm actually feeling a bit sad that we have to leave," he admitted.

"I'm staying," Mary replied bluntly.

"What?" Killian asked. Smee sat up from where he'd been lounging on the bed too surprised to continue pretending he wasn't listening.

"That's why I was asking boss, because I _do_ feel something here. I've been travelling around all this time because I was looking for somewhere, I don't even know what for. After my garden was destroyed I just couldn't settle, I was always looking around the next corner, searching for the next view. But I woke up this morning and realised, I don't feel that anymore."

"Wait," Smee said, the first to recover from their surprise. "This is because of the giant."

"The giant?" Killian asked his eyebrows rising into his hairline.

"That's what they call him in town." Smee said also waggling his eyebrows at Mary.

Mary lifted one shoulder at them. "I think I deserve a man who has an actual tripod, don't you?"

"Arg!" Killian and Smee both shuddered. "I'm still your supervisor Mary! There will be no more of that sort of talk until you no longer require a reference." Killian declared. Mary actually cackled as she went back to the packing.

Shaking off the unwanted image in his mind Killian watched Mary carefully. Finally found the somewhere she'd been looking for? That was the most romantic thing he'd ever heard her talk about let alone admit to feeling. And what about his admission, it was so difficult to put the changes he could sense inside himself into words. What was it about this town?

It probably isn't the town, is it Jones? He thought to himself. His mind wandered over everything that had happened since they'd stumbled across this place, lingering on all the incredible people he'd met until he found himself thinking of Emma.

When he'd realised she was in the room with him the day before, he'd been stunned silent by her. Standing feet apart, head back, gun on her hip, she was ready for anything, but her flowing blonde hair and the look of serenity on her face as she'd watched the footage of the town was so softly beautiful he'd have done anything to keep her smiling that way.

Killian had always lived his life day to day, taking whatever came at him. Wherever the job was he went, whatever the problem was he worked through it and when it was finished he left it behind and moved on. Suddenly that didn't seem like enough, he wanted something to last, he wanted to build something and stick around to see it grow.

"You better start getting ready for your date. Cuz it's getting on a bit and I know you need time to tousle your hair so it's just right," Mary said, tilting her head critically and giving him a playful smirk. That's the end of the serious talks about feelings then is it? Killian took a deep breath, time to face the next challenge and in this one he desperately wanted to succeed.

"You worry about your own love life Mary, let me worry about mine."

...

 **Authors note:** Killian's introspection is based more on what he was like before Milah rather than his time as Hook, it seems to fit this version of him better. Thanks again for all your support for this story. Over fifty follows! The next chapter is nearly complete so you won't need to wait long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** So Emma's outfit is based off what she was wearing at the end of New York City Serenade when she was cooking breakfast. It's always bugged me that she was massively overdressed (how did she drive in those shoes?) and I wanted to put the outfit to good use, the dark colour and high neck also fit with her current mind post Dark One. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint those who have been looking forward to it. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows.

...

Chapter ten

Killian turned the corner of the road and saw Emma waiting by a row of cars. Her hair was loose tumbling over the shoulders of a dark checked blouse which was tucked into a tight ruffled skirt that was coupled with stiletto high heels, which made her legs look incredible. Against his will his eyes scanned over her and kept getting drawn back to the hem of her skirt and the curve of her thigh as it disappeared underneath. He gave himself a shake. Get it together man, you're better than this.

"Time to try building something Jones." He said to himself and walked calmly towards her, fighting his feet's desire to speed up.

Emma tapped her toes against the sidewalk. She would have waited in the loft but she wasn't ready for Killian to know where she lived. Not that she thought he'd do anything bad, but if this became a disaster she needed somewhere safe to go to without worrying he might turn up. It turned out to be a good thing anyway as her mother had hovered around the entire time she'd been getting ready, trying to put her in pastel dresses and tying her hair back.

Emma understood, they'd never got to go prom dress shopping or have bonding sessions over makeup and hair, but Emma had been independent for far too long and she only lasted an hour before she'd had to escape.

Hearing footsteps she looked up and was momentarily speechless. Damn he looked good. Suspiciously new looking black jeans that hugged his thighs in a way that promised her a good view from behind with a charcoal grey buttoned shirt with just enough buttons undone to tease her with a glimpse of dark chest hair.

"Enjoying yourself doesn't mean instant doom Emma," she told herself and concentrated on relaxing as he reached her.

"Hi." Killian's smile nearly ruined her control on her nerves.

"Hi." One word and he almost forgot to reply.

"You look stunning," he said, congratulating himself on keeping cool.

"Thanks you look… good too," she replied embarrassed that he was having such an effect on her.

"Thanks, Mary wanted me to ditch my coat," he said plucking at his ever present leather jacket.

"Oh no I like it," Emma assured him. "I might not have recognised you without it."

"I was afraid of that." They smiled at each other. Well the awkward forced small talk portion of the date was well underway then. Emma noticed what looked like a CD and a single red rose in his hand.

"So, you really went all out huh?" She said, nodding at the gifts.

"Oh oops, I should have said at the start," he said wincing. "This is for you." He tilted his hand so the rose was toward her, she slipped it from his fingers felt a small thump in her heart at the gesture. "This is for Henry," he explained waving the CD.

"Henry?" She asked. Her date brought a gift for her son?

"Yeah," Killian said rubbing behind his ear, probably realising it seemed odd. "He helped us out today, this is just to say thank you. It's just a few clips we cut together of us on the boat."

"Henry went out on a boat with you?" Killian just smiled realising it'd be wiser for him and Henry if he didn't answer. "Well," Emma continued when he didn't elaborate. "Henry's at Regina's, do you mind if I leave it in my car for now?"

"Not at all...that's your car?" Killian asked staring at the bright yellow beetle she was unlocking.

"Something wrong?" She asked, clearly challenging him to pass comment.

"No no, you just keep surprising me Swan." Emma normally didn't like people calling her by her last name but somehow he made it sound like a compliment. "So," he asked as she relocked her car. "Which of Storybrooke's two fine drinking establishments are we going to?"

"Actually I've been recommended a new place," she said. He held out his elbow and she only hesitated a moment before looping her arm with his and leading him down the road.

…..

The new place turned out to be a cosy Italian restaurant on the edge of town. It was mainly set out for diners but a small section by the bar had been furnished with high tables and chairs, perfect for a quiet drink and a chance to get to know someone. Emma was so relieved, as romantic as her parents were, they weren't exactly go out for drinks type people. She owed her dad an apology for doubting his suggestion.

Killian is just the right amount of gentleman, holding the door for her without running ahead to make a point out of it and pushing her chair in after she has to hop to get onto it in her skirt. They both deftly handle the first drinks order by daring each other to have a cocktail of the other's choosing. Both drinks are disgusting.

She's laughing at the look of dismay his bright blue concoction has put on his face when she realises they've already been out for forty minutes. Forty minutes in which she's hasn't once thought about fairy tales or dark magic or villains. Her only concerns have been whether or not her date is having a good time, or if she's giving him the wrong signals and deciding exactly what she thinks of him anyway. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this normal. Maybe this was a good idea.

…..

"So, directing? Childhood dream?"

"I have a natural eye for the finer things," he smirks. She returns his raised eyebrow with an unimpressed eyebrow of her own. "Okay," he says, dropping the flirting and speaking plainly. "The truth is, it was completely unplanned, I sort of found myself doing it. Which sounds terrible because so many people spend their lives dreaming of it and never get there."

"So you're lucky," she stated.

"It certainly feels that way…that was wasn't a line, I meant that." They both laugh and it's not forced or insincere and just like that the awkwardness is broken and the rest of the evening passes in soft smiles and easy conversation.

…..

"Oh god. I'll never be able to look at Smee the same way again."

"How do you think I feel? I share a room with him."

….

"I don't believe you."

"I swear on my life Swan, it was ten feet high."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"It's a good thing I've got video evidence then."

"Of course you do."

…..

"I'm really lucky, I know I am. I could be alone but instead I've got this crazy extended family."

"David's certainly protective of you."

"Yeah, he's like the dad I never had."

…..

"Go on get it out the way," he said, staring at the ceiling in mock surrender.

"I don't ...OK how'd you lose your hand?"

"Firework exploded when I was holding it."

"Oh my god really?" Emma can't imagine how awful that must have been, she imagined a younger Killian messing about stupidly with his friends, but before she got very far he spoke again.

"Nope, I got it caught inside a printing press."

"Oh... Yeah?" Emma scrunched her face a little. What was he playing at?

"No, I had to sell it to pay off my student loan." He continued, as straight faced as before. Emma rolled her eyes. Fine, if he wants to joke around, it's not like she has any right to know. A niggling whisper at the back of her mind tells her that it must be something really awful if he doesn't want to talk about it.

"No, no, a shark ate it," he said hurriedly as if he'd just remembered. Emma laughed, the whispers fading under his charm.

"I like that one best. Though maybe something more dramatic than a shark."

"What's more dramatic than a shark?" He looked relieved that she was willing to let the topic go, and she's surprised to find she doesn't mind either. What difference does it actually make? She was kind of overstepping asking about it.

"I dunno, let me think about it."

…...

There's a couple of times when Emma feels such strong déjà vu it completely distracts her. When someone on the next table knocks over their wine and again as she happens to meet his gaze as she pours them each a glass of water.

"Ah you know what they say...It's just a glitch in the matrix," Killian said when she admitted to the sensation.

"As if I don't already have enough to deal with," she sighed.

"The rigors of small town crime?"

"You have no idea."

"Tell me then." Emma hesitated. Talking about work was perfectly acceptable date material, she'd just adjust some bits to leave out the more magical elements.

She starts out with difficulty but he's so receptive and good humoured she soon finds the stories flowing from her with barely any editing. She's pretty sure she let slip a few magical terms she shouldn't have but he doesn't point them out. Maybe he thinks it's all part of some eccentricity of hers.

Before she knows it she's talking about the evil trio and stumbling as she thinks of Cruella. That was the start of it all wasn't it? Make the savior dark to find their happy endings, but her time as the Dark One hadn't brought anyone happiness. His warm hand dropped onto hers and she jumped. He looked concerned, she must have been sitting there in silence lost in her thoughts. What must he think of her?

"Sorry," she said pulling her hand away.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he replied. She saw him flex his fingers before dropping them back in his lap.

"I don't know about that," she said ruefully. He hummed not agreeing or disagreeing about things he doesn't know about, a move she really appreciates.

"From what I've seen," he said carefully. "The town seems to love you and trust in you to protect them." She blinked at him in surprise. How did he know she was doubting herself? And then how did he know what to say? He wasn't telling her to get over it or trying to reassure her that everything would turn out fine, like she'd expected.

"Oh god this is just terrible date conversation," Emma said, wiping the corner of her eyes. "Quick say something small talk like."

"Er...I met my fairy godmother today?" He tried. Emma almost spat her drink onto the table.

"You what?" She asked.

"Yeah, I always thought they'd be old and frumpy, not pretty blondes with a love of the colour green. Disney has a lot to answer for huh?"

"He sure does." Emma knew a certain Neverland fairy that'd be answering some questions too. "So what did she want, your fairy godmother?"

"To give me a sword for tomorrow. I gotta say I think I prefer it. No offence to your colleague but the one she gave me is much lighter and easier to use one handed. Think David'll mind if I use hers?"

"No, I think he'd just want you to not get hurt."

"He's not the only one."

"No he's not. Why the hell did you agree?"

"I'm not sure. That may be my one great flaw Swan. I'm not the type to walk away from a fight."

"Your one flaw?" She asked pulling a sceptical face, but for once he wasn't looking at her to appreciate it.

"There's something about that man, I just-" He snapped himself out of it before he said something he'd regret. Hate was a strong word after all. He hadn't known he was capable of judging someone he just met so viciously and he certainly didn't want Emma to know.

…..

Of course he gives her his jacket as they are walking home and naturally she accepts it. His lingering warmth and scent surrounds her and she feels a blush in her cheeks that's nothing to do with the alcohol they've been drinking. At some point she'd forgotten about hiding where she lives and she's let him walk her all the way to her door. Giving him a coy smile she slipped off his coat.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said.

"Technically you've been walking me home, Granny's is only just down the road."

"And I thought you were being a gentleman,"

"I'm always a gentleman, but I am lost in a foreign country, someone might take advantage of me." Emma groaned as her words were repeated back to her making her sound even more cringe worthy, but as she looked up at him she saw a spark light behind his eyes and she's struck by the certainty that he would devour her right there in the street if she let him.

She felt her whole body flush at the thought, her skin thrilling at the image her mind conjured. He leaned closer to her and she felt herself match his movement drawn to him like a moth to a flame, her eyes flicked from his stunning blue eyes to soft lips, her hands resting gently on his chest.

The street lights over his shoulder flickered and brightened just a fraction. Emma reeled back and stared in building horror as the light continued to intensify and popped sending a shower of plastic and sparks to the ground.

"Are you alright Emma?" Killian asked, his hands moved to steady her, rubbing gently against her side. She took a deep breath, internally backing away from the intensity of the moment, the magic she hadn't noticed building also receding. She met Killian's eye and gave him an apologetic smile, only managing a nod to his question.

She couldn't believe she'd slipped up like that. It'd been so long since she'd lost control of her powers. She'd become so careful to clamp down her emotions. Emotions were dangerous, and emotional connections were strengths only for those who deserved them. Emma had to remind herself she was not one of those people anymore.

Killian's lips are as warm and soft as she'd imagined as he kissed her gently on the cheek before leaning away. It's just the distraction she needs to pull herself together. His hand finds hers and gives a squeeze and her heart hurts at the disappointment that covers his face. She doesn't let him go when he moves to pull away.

"I had a great time, you made me forget my troubles." She bit her lip and then bobbed lightly forward to give him a small peck on the lips before dropping his hand. It still wasn't going to be close to what he was hoping for, but she couldn't risk giving him more in the state she's in.

"Goodnight Emma," he whispered with a smile that somehow managed to banish her disappointment at herself while restoking the heat in her belly. She almost called him back, almost, but instead she just stands there watching him disappear down the road, giving him a beaming smile when he looks back to her.

…..

 **Author's note:** So Emma's pulling a bit of an Elsa here but she's kinda justified right? Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know if I laboured things a bit. I will confess it has been a long time since I had a first date with someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Things will start getting wrapped up now as we're heading to the end. This chapter is dedicated to all the followers, favouriters and reviewers.

...

Chapter eleven

Emma let herself back into the loft as quietly as possible. She leaned against the door and allowed herself a tiny weak moment alone to bask in the feelings Killian somehow managed to ignite in her, her heart was fluttering, her breath catching in her throat. It was sad that she couldn't risk any more than that, but it was safer this way, especially with someone who was nothing to do with the magic and mayhem of Storybrooke. But she couldn't avoid thinking about how good this evening had been, until her magic slip, at least she'd have the memories once he was gone.

"So? How did it go?" Snow practically shouted.

Emma laughed in embarrassment. Why had she moved back in with her parents? Something about proving they were a family and that they all still trusted each other? Hadn't they done that by now?

"It was good. I had fun."

"Did you kiss him?" She expected her father to cut in at that point but he seemed just as interested. Creepy.

"Wow OK, Mom, Dad. I'm going to bed," she said, leaving no doubt that she was not going to talk about it with them, before she mounted the steps to her part of the loft.

"She seems happy, just like before." Snow said to David, once she'd disappeared upstairs.

"We don't know this guy," he reminded her.

"Yes we do," she insisted.

"No Snow, we don't. We know who he was before. We have no idea who he is now," he replied.

"He's a man who's never been a villain. That can only be a positive," Snow said. "He came back Charming, that has to mean something."

"I can hear you guys." Emma's voice cut across the loft as she stormed back down the stairs. "What are you talking about?" Her parents just stared at her with wide eyes before David shook off their surprise.

"Just over protective parent stuff," he said with a wave.

"Then what did you mean by he came back?" She asked. They went back to just staring at her. "I thought we were over lies and secrets, after everything with Lily," she said feeling her face bunch into a scowl.

"Yes you're right Emma," Snow said placatingly. "It's just, this is not just our secret." Emma tried to keep her face blank but she could see the half truth eating at her mother.

The lies surrounding her parents panic about her potential for darkness had nearly destroyed their family, but they'd repaired the trust between them, or at least she thought they had. Now the secrets were building up again and Emma felt herself already pulling away from the inevitable heartbreak. They must have guessed her feelings because they simultaneously seemed to decide to confess.

"He's... " Her parents shared a glance.

"He's Hook." Snow said enunciating the word so heavily she clicked her tongue. Emma blinked, all thoughts of betrayal derailed for a second.

"As in Captain Hook? Like from Peter Pan?" She asked. Her parents nodded as they watched her reaction carefully.

"Huh, I guess that explains why he wasn't in Neverland when we went to rescue Henry."

"He wasn't there." David murmured with a sigh before Snow nudged him.

"Well none of us met him did we?" Emma replied. "So what? Regina cursed him during the first curse? So how did he end up outside the town?"

"Ah... He left. After the first curse broke, when you fell through the portal to the Enchanted Forest... Which explains why you didn't meet him and why he only has his cursed memories," David said looking pleased with himself. Emma felt her walls shoot up, another lie.

"So why not tell me all this as soon as he got to town?" Emma asked.

"Yes why didn't we do that?" David repeated, his smile fading. A silence fell over the room.

"Because you're supposed to be in love with him," Henry said from the door.

"What?" Emma demanded looking between her son and her parents, who looked just as horrified as she felt.

"It's in my book," Henry replied, putting the book in question on the table in front of her.

"No it's not. Emma said. I've read that thing enough times to-" Henry flipped the book open and Emma felt her words dry up in her throat.

There, undeniably, was a picture of her dancing with Killian Jones, they looked completely focused on each other. I look so happy Emma thought to herself. How many times had she looked at that page and yet she'd never recognised herself before, but now Henry had pointed it out she couldn't understand how she'd missed it.

"But this part of the story is set before Mom and Dad even met and the text talks about Princess Leila and Prince Charles?" She wondered out loud.

"Maybe you go back in time and have to use aliases," Henry said with a cheeky smile.

"I hope I'd come up with something better than that," Emma replied still frowning at the page. "It might not be him. He's facing the other way," she said.

"Mom. Come on. I know you've felt something for him already," Henry said getting exasperated.

"No I haven't. How could you know that?" She asked in alarm.

"Because you've been happy like you were before," he replied. No one said anything, they all knew what he meant. B.D.O. Before the Dark One. They'd all made progress talking about that time but moving on and truly letting go and accepting the things she'd done was still far away, for her at least. She didn't deserve to be happy, like it'd never happened, like she'd never destroyed the happiness of others. But tonight isn't that just what had happened?

"Emma, I know you have a hard time admitting these sorts of feelings, but a chance at love is nothing to be ashamed of," Snow said gently.

"Whoa. Love? Guys I know it's like your mantra but I only just met the guy and he'll be leaving back to England soon. If he doesn't die in a stupid sword fight. I think we're all getting carried away." She waved at the picture of her and Killian in the book.

"This is why we didn't want to tell you," David said suddenly slapping the nearby table. "Now you'll be all weird about him because the book makes you two look like destiny. We wanted you to be free to decide yourself how you feel without this hanging over you." Henry opened his mouth to protest but Snow jumped in first.

"That is so right," she said entirely too excited for the situation. "Emma you're right, we were lying but we were so surprised to see him in town and you've suffered so much we only wanted you to have a real chance at happiness. And we knew if we told you we'd have to tell you everything and then you'd pull away from him and your chance." It might have just been because she was feeling exhausted now her adrenaline had subsided but Emma couldn't sense any lies in her words.

"Okay, I sort of get it," she said noting how they visibly relaxed. "But secrets and lies do not work in this family."

"No, and we do understand that, we're sorry. We just wanted you -" Snow tried.

"To have my best chance?" Emma interrupted. Her mother gave her a rueful smile.

"Exactly," she said. Emma shook her head, their lives would never get easier would they?

"Wait. Isn't he a villain? I'm surprised you're pushing me to spend time with him," Emma asked. Her parents shared another awkward look.

"Well, Peter Pan wasn't exactly a hero was he? Hook's probably not as bad as he's made out," her father said. Emma gave them a look of disbelief but let it go. She already had more than enough to think about for one night.

"I'm going to bed," she declared, moving back to the stairs.

"Would you like a hot chocolate or something?" Snow asked desperate for a sign that they were still OK.

"No, I'll sort myself something later," Emma said. "I'm not closing down or running away, I just need to think," she reassured her mother. Snow managed a worried but grateful nod but didn't take her eyes off her daughter until she disappeared around the corner of her room.

"You didn't tell us the book didn't change," Charming said to Henry, making sure to keep his voice low this time.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to take it away," he replied in the angry accusing tone he'd used with them before Hook returned. How they hadn't been missing that.

"We wouldn't have...you know it doesn't matter now. She knows who he is and it's pretty clear they still have feelings for each other. Why don't you look happier?" David asked his grandson.

"You're still lying and keeping secrets. A lot," Henry replied.

"You know why we have to do that Henry. We can't risk the Dark One returning. It's not that your grandmother and I enjoy it or that we're any good at it." Henry scoffed at that.

"You're lucky I came over," he said.

"We sure are. I know you don't like it, but this is for the best. You must see that now." Henry had heard the same thing from his grandparents over and over again for the last six months, maybe it was time to consider that they might be right. Maybe.

...

"So, Swan. Not that I'm not totally thrilled you asked me to join you for coffee this morning. But I sense there's something you want to tell me." Killian lounged on the railing overlooking the bay and gave her a smile of encouragement. She found herself wishing he'd go back to the cheesy flirting and innuendo of their first meeting. This quiet earnest Killian made her feel too safe, gave her too much confidence.

Emma sighed and looked out over the water at the horizon. The docks were where she came when she needed to be alone, she had surprised herself when she found herself asking him to meet her here this morning.

When he had arrived he had been holding two hot cups of coffee and he had somehow got Granny to make hers just the way she liked it. That little show of brave thoughtfulness had given her a ridiculous thump in her heart and had made this whole thing so much harder. Was she being selfish, irrational, plain stupid, all of the above?

She had lain awake half the night thinking about everything and had decided the best thing for everyone was to tell him the truth. At least about who he was, she might save Henry's book for another day. He deserved to know. It was his true identity and he should know he has a link to this town. This was to protect Storybrooke, to get him invested in the town and the people here. To get him to stay. To protect Storybrooke.

"You're right. I have something, really...well really unbelievable to tell you. In fact it's so unbelievable I don't think-"

"Whatever it is I can tell you believe it and that it's important to you." He said. "So whatever it is, I promise not to laugh." She gave him a sceptical look. "Okay, I promise to try my very best not to laugh." She went back to frowning, chewing at her lip. Before he knew what he was doing he'd reached out and gently touched her chin, stopping her movement and turning her to look at him. He felt a spark run down his arm and his thumb rubbed over her chin before he let her go. "Just say it suddenly in a rush. Let it out in one-"

"You're not from the UK, you're from a magical other realm, you've lost your real memories and you're really Captain Hook." she almost shouted, doing just that.

His face went blank with surprise and Emma felt her heart sink. He's going to run, any second.

"Yeah?" he said finally.

"Yeah? That's all you have to say?" She asked, her anxiety immediately evaporating to be replaced by her own disbelief. "I tell you you're a supposedly imaginary character from a children's story and you say yeah?" Killian's hand scratched behind his ear.

"Yeah. Although it's probably because you're actually the fourth person in this town to call me that Emma," he admitted.

"What? Who?" She demanded.

"Well Sheriff Nolan said it while he was showing me how to use a sword yesterday." Emma couldn't believe it, after all the crap they'd given her about keeping it a secret. "And after we had dinner the other day, the grumpy short guy who's always in the diner? He called me Hook when he warned me not to mess you around." God damn it Leroy. "And of course there's Smee."

"Of course. Smee," Emma said shaking her head at herself.

"Well I don't know how much he knows or about what." Killian said, sensing Emma's frustration and attempting to defend his friend. "But he's called me some variation of Captain Hook as much as he's ever called me boss. At first I thought it was a joke you know, cuz of my hand and the fact his name is Smee, but it seems to happen more when he's distracted or upset. He's also slipped up a couple of times since we got here, his favourite place to get frozen yogurt has closed down apparently. Then we have Mr Gold and his talk about pirates."

"About that, that's one of the reasons I'm telling you all this. He's not a normal pawnbroker. He's got access to magic, like real magic. Like this." Emma stuck her hand out and poofed his coffee from his hand to hers. He stared at it completely gobsmacked and she instantly regretted her rash action. What was the matter with her? Way to ease him into it Emma! Why wasn't she hiding herself from this man instead of desperately showing him all her secrets?

"So this place is a town of living fairy tales then?" He said, almost to himself. Emma felt her mouth fall open.

"It's alright Swan. I'm actually quite perceptive. Let's see if I can work it out, quite a few people have called Sheriff Nolan Charming, so it's really Prince Charming? That would make Mrs Nolan one of the princesses, he gets around in the stories huh? So, I'm going to go with Snow White on account of the variety of vertically challenged men I've seen her talking to. Speaking of which, this Leroy who warned me off you? Grumpy?" He paused to gauge her reaction, enjoying her astonishment and casually taking back his coffee. "So Ruby and Granny, not very hard, though I'd never refer to Ruby as _little_ anything. It's a wonder I didn't realise sooner. One question though, who are you Swan?"

"That's your question? You don't want to know how it is you're _you_?"

"I do. Of course but, I confess it's not troubling me as much as I expect it should. Hearing you say it out loud was almost like... a relief."

Before Emma could say anything more Smee appeared at Killian's elbow.

"All finished boss," he said giving Emma a nod hello.

"Finished what?" Emma asked suspiciously. Smee winced and gave his director an apologetic look.

"Better you don't know Sheriff," Killian replied for him.

"That makes me feel so much worse." Killian studied her for a moment, as if he was reading her like an open book. She should feel uncomfortable but instead she cocked her head at him in a sort of challenge. Go on then what do you see? Have a good look and then get busy running. He smiled and leaned down into her, until there was barely any space left between them.

"You don't need to worry about me Swan. I'm not going anywhere. I've too many questions and you and I have a lot more to do together." She knows her cheeks are probably bright red, but she holds firm, she won't be distracted by his accurate insight or his ridiculous amount of sex appeal.

"I have a lot more to tell you," she warned him.

"And I want to hear it."

...

Smee watched from the bench he'd retreated to as his Captain flirted with the Saviour. Both parties were clearly enjoying the back and forth. Smee had never seen the Captain look so at ease. Bloody carefree, that's what he is and I helped him find that, he thought to himself. A feeling of pride welled up inside his chest and took him by surprise. When was the last time he'd ever felt proud of something he had accomplished? Not for hundreds of years at the very least.

"So go on tell me. How did you find a way back into Storybrooke?" Tinker bell asked as she dropped down to sit on the bench beside him.

"I have a talent for finding things. If there's something to be found. I can find it," he replied, wondering why she was talking to him, before suddenly remembering he wasn't supposed to know people couldn't enter Storybrooke. Tinker bell rolled her eyes.

"That's such a non answer. Fine, answer this instead. Why are you pretending you don't remember who you are?"

"I didn't really. I bought fake papers in the outside world and everyone here just assumed, so I didn't correct them," he said shrugging. Tinker bell studied him carefully.

"You've changed," she said. "It's a good change." She looked back at the couple on the dock. "You brought him back here so he'd be happy?"

"I didn't like it. The Captain would never have chosen to lose who he was like that. He'd have never allowed…. " Smee faded unsure how to articulate the wrongness of meeting his captain and discovering another man staring out of his face. Close to the truth and yet completely different.

"So you rescued him," Tink supplied.

"I guess I did," Smee said a smile breaking out on his face. "He is my captain after all."

"Well William," Tink said standing up. "I have to say as a professional finder of happiness myself, you've done an excellent job. Wanna see if you can repeat your success?" She held out her hand to him and he stared at it in surprise.

"You want me to be a fairy?" He asked. Her laughter was like Christmas bells.

"No," She said still laughing. "I want you to work with one. This one." She pointed her thumb at herself. "Come on pirate, let's go make someone's day." He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"There's just one thing I have to do first. Wanna help?"

...

 **Author's note:** Don't worry if you thought Killian was a bit too flippant you'll get his point of view in the next chapter and hopefully his reaction will make sense. He is trying to be macho and cool for Emma as well remember. Thanks for reading, hope you're all still enjoying this. Please leave a review and let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Here we are folks. I wanted to thank you all for supporting my writing and encouraging me so I made a big push to the finish. I hope you all find this a satisfying conclusion. There will be an epilogue after this one, please forgive me for having thirteen chapters :S

I've tried to emulate Graham's awakening in season 1, let me know how I did. I also planned this before 5a got properly underway so Gold's better on his feet than on the show.

A huge big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, especially my regular reviewers. Your messages and opinions really mean the world to me. [Kou Shun'u and Hookedfish get your _I knew it_ 's ready]

...

Chapter twelve

Killian might never have admitted it out loud but he had been pretty gutted at how their evening had ended last night. He'd laid awake half the night thinking about the date, they'd got along great and he'd definitely felt a spark of something more. Then outside her home, he'd been sure she wanted to kiss him, maybe more than just kiss him, but the look of horror on her face when the street light had burnt out had changed his mind pretty quickly.

He'd been surprised and more than a little excited when she called him first thing in the morning and asked to see him. Of course he had not been expecting her to tell him magic was real, she could use it and his life was a lie made up as part of a town wide curse.

It was stupid but his first thought had been that maybe this was the reason for her pulling away last night rather than her not wanting to be with him. His second thought was wondering why he wasn't more surprised by what she'd told him.

He'd told her the truth, relief was the best word for how he felt. His night had been disturbed by more than his thoughts of Emma, something had started niggling at the back of his mind, pointing out tiny inconsistencies and contradictions in his own life that he'd never noticed before stepping foot in this town. He'd been brushing it off, blaming the strangeness of the town for unsettling him, until she'd asked about his hand and for a moment he'd drawn a blank. How does a man forget something like that, even for a second? Still, he blamed it on nerves, especially after her chaste kiss had sent shivers through his body.

After hearing the explanation, everything had suddenly coalesced into a whole, like stepping back and finally seeing all the little dots actually made up a big picture. Not that he understood what was happening to him, logically he was still lost at sea but emotionally he was calm and serene. It was a strange dichotomy to find yourself in.

As they walked back into town together he ran through all the people and places he knew of, guessing their fairytale identities and trying to feel if he had a connection to anything, like he had felt when she said his real name. Captain Hook. Bloody hell. But nothing else set off that strange feeling of rightness, nothing except Emma.

She'd filled him in on some details of the town's past and his link with it. He'd been surprised to think she might be wrong about how he came to leave the town, that accepting feeling not responding with her story, but he didn't say anything as he literally had no other ideas about what could have happened. He was just plucking up the courage to ask her out again, to talk about everything properly, when two familiar figures appeared in front of them.

"There you are," Killian said, "My long suffering… bo'sun and my fairy godmother." Smee and Tink both blinked at him in surprise.

"You remember?" Smee asked.

"No," Killian said. "But you do, don't you Mr Smee?" Smee cast worried glances at them. "Now I know the truth, I have something to say to you." Killian leaned in, a threatening glare on his face making Smee shrink back. "I get the feeling you've been looking after me all this time, so thank you. I don't know what I did to earn such loyalty but I hope we'll continue to be friends," he said, dropping all pretence at being angry. Smee looked like he was about to cry with happiness and nodded. Tink was beaming at both of them.

"Tinker bell," Emma said as a greeting and she moved half an inch closer to Killian, instantly regretting it when the fairy grinned at her show of possessiveness.

"Tinker bell!" Killian exclaimed making them all jump and mentally slapping himself for being stupid. Tink gave him a confused look.

"I did tell you yesterday," she said.

"I realise that now," he replied. "So you knew me before I'm guessing? When I was Captain Hook?"

"Of course, in Neverland."

"Neverland, of course," he laughed. Emma was amazed he was taking this all so well, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Maybe that stuff he said about feeling relieved was true?

"We got you a present," the fairy said.

"Another gift? I like having you around."

"This one's from me _and_ William," she clarified.

"William is it?" Killian teased and then his breath hitched in surprise as Smee pulled out a shining silver hook attached to a black leather brace.

"Gold had it in his shop, we procured it for you," he explained, the way he said procured clearly signalling a less than legal method.

"Well I guess it's official now," Killian said quietly as he reached for it.

...

Mary had asked Anton to meet her for a coffee at Granny's, apparently her two crewmates had disappeared and she was, in her words, freaking out a little. They'd dropped her a text saying she had the morning to herself and they'd see her later, but not knowing where they were and what they were up to hours before the big duel was turning out to be very stressful for the camera woman.

Sitting at one of Granny's patio tables, her feet tapped out a messy rhythm and her eyes would flick to the pawnshop every few minutes. Anton had tried to be a calm influence but he'd only just got used to her forthright good humoured character, he didn't know how to deal with this anxious version. He had never had to comfort someone before, let alone a woman he cared about, and was feeling pretty uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Mary said noticing his unhappy face. She pushed away her now cold coffee and huffed in annoyance. "I know I'm rubbish company, I just couldn't sit on my own and I wanted to see you."

"It's OK," he replied, wondering if he should pat her arm or something.

"It's not really, but thank you for coming. I can't believe this is happening. How can anyone think this will end well?"

"Oh, that's easy. The Captain will be just fine." She looked at him in surprise.

"Captain? Smee calls him that."

"Yeah, that's who he is isn't he? Your Captain?"

"Sort of I guess," she half agreed.

"I told you before he's dangerous. Hook knows how to fight and he's not above playing dirty. This will be nothing to him." Mary gave him a long sceptical look.

"You still sound like you're talking about a different person, but you're right about how the boss fights so I'm going to accept it."

"Did I make you feel any better?"

"Yes you did," she said, her arm wrapping around his and giving a squeeze. What do you know? Maybe he could do this relationship thing after all.

...

As the sun started setting, any pretense that the citizens of Storybrooke had thought of putting on to explain their presence on Main Street were quickly thrown out due to the sheer number of people supposedly randomly milling about. Mary Margaret shifted around amazed by the number of people who'd turned out to watch.

"Charming," she moaned to her husband. "You have to get rid of them all. Someone is going to say something to Killian."

"Hmm? I guess we were kinda naive to think people wouldn't be interested in seeing the legendary Captain Hook battle Rumpelstiltskin in their centuries old feud," he said.

"What was that? The blurb for back of the DVD?" She asked annoyed by his attitude. Shaking her head disapprovingly, she noticed the dwarves shuffling through the crowd. "Oh no, it's Leroy. I'm amazed he hasn't slipped up already." She pushed her husband towards the approaching dwarves but instead of heading them off like she wanted he waved to them pleasantly.

"Mary Margaret calm down. Killian already knows. Emma told him," he said.

"What?" Snow squeaked. "When? How much did she tell him? How did he take it?"

"She told him his identity and the truth about Storybrooke. He seems to have taken it really well. He was even...looking more like himself when we were practicing this morning." Snow sensed her husband was keeping a secret from her to mess with her but she let it go, she had more important questions.

"So Emma told him? And he believed her? You know what that means?"

"She didn't want Gold to kill him with him not knowing the truth?"

"She could have kept it a secret and made him leave. No, She wants him to stay. You think he will?" She gave her husband a full strength look of hope.

"Maybe," David reluctantly admitted. Hook's confidence with his sword and hook hadn't been the only change he'd noticed during the sword lesson this morning. There had been a lot of shared glances and unnecessary touching between the former pirate and his daughter. He didn't know if it was his dad paranoia or the Neverland memories Killian's less than innocent staring had triggered, but he was a little disappointed the humble TV director was regaining some of his pirate tendencies. If Snow's excitement was any indication, he was probably going to be in the minority about it though.

"And you must think he stands a chance of winning, or you wouldn't be so suspiciously calm about this," Snow pointed out happily.

"Hey, he's got _ideas_ about my daughter, I want him to get stabbed," he replied. Snow just laughed at him, not even considering he was only half joking.

"He really might stand a chance actually," Belle said quietly making them jump. They'd forgotten Snow had demanded the librarian stand with them instead of on her own. "Rumpel was talking really strangely this morning about this needing to be a fair fight. He thinks they have to do this to finish things. I tried to convince him that trying to kill each other is just repeating their old mistakes, that it won't help them start their new lives as better men. But I couldn't get him to listen. If anything I think I made it worse."

Snow pressed her lips together and shared a look of uncomfortable concern with David but he couldn't think of anything to say either. Snow gave Belle an inadequate pat on the shoulder.

Most of the time they avoided thinking about Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's relationship. She was so sweet and earnest and he was, well he was Rumpelstiltskin. Snow would never be able to think of him as anything but the Dark One who had manipulated their lives, but she would admit he had seemed to have been trying to be more man than monster since he lost his powers. No one would forget but maybe they could all move forward. Isn't that what she kept telling Emma?

"We won't let anything get out of hand," she promised Belle. "I get what you're feeling, but changing their relationship just like that after over a hundred years might be asking too much. A bit of definitive closure might actually be the best thing." Belle and Charming both looked at her in surprise. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not a saint, I can understand holding a grudge just like anyone else. Besides, look at Killian, he doesn't even have his memories and he's still ended up fighting. We're not going to let them kill each other, but I really think they need to do this."

"I thought you said his memories weren't in there to jog," Belle said accusingly, understanding a lot more of Snow's true motivations than she'd given her credit for.

Snow was stopped from explaining as the crowd around them suddenly focused its attention on the end of the road. Killian was walking steadily towards the pawnshop with Emma and Smee at his shoulder. All three were looking pretty uncomfortable under the unexpected crowd's attention. No one missed the distinctive glint of metal where Killian's left hand should have been.

"Is he wearing his hook? Where did that come from?" Snow asked.

"Gold had it in his shop," David answered, his eyes flicking to Belle who stubbornly avoided his gaze, but he saw her lip wobble before she pressed them together. Another secret to add to her husband's pile then.

Stopping before they reached Gold's shop Killian gave the spectators one last cursory scan and squared his shoulders before he turned to speak to his companions. He gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek, ignoring the ripple of murmurs from the town's people. A few harsh whispers were exchanged but he managed to convince them to leave him and join the others and Emma and Smee left him to cross the road, Emma doing so pretty reluctantly before spotting her parents and jogging over.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded waving at the audience. David shrugged miming that it was out of his hands. Emma looked around and decided she didn't want to waste time trying to get rid of them all, which was a good decision as Rumpelstiltskin chose that moment to exit his shop.

...

The amount of spectators had unnerved Killian but as soon as the pawnbroker exited his shop the crowd and the rest of the world fell into the background. The same trickle of loathing washed down his spine setting his blood boiling, but this time it also came with that new feeling of acceptance. So this was all connected to his other life? That explained a few things. He took a slow breath and steadied himself both physically and mentally. He couldn't allow himself to get lost in anger and do something stupid. People were counting on him to win this.

He watched as the older man carefully rested his cane against his shop door and drew his sword before he even acknowledged Killian's presence. He leaned slightly to one side but seemed otherwise stable, the cane must act as a safety net rather than a necessity. Killian stepped forward and drew his own sword.

"Here I am Gold, as I said I would be," he announced, pleased his nerves didn't show in his voice.

"I knew you couldn't turn your back on this," Gold replied his sneer already at full force. Killian frowned at his choice of words but would have to analyse them later. Gold's eyes flicked to the hook at Killian's side and the director felt a surge of smugness at the look on his face.

"Back to your thieving ways I see," Gold growled. Oh right, Killian thought, he guessed a pirate was a kind of thief but for some reason he felt the need to deny it.

"I have it on fairly good authority that this is mine. Doesn't that make you the thief?" He replied, throwing in as much swagger as he could to rile up the other man and keep him from thinking clearly. It must have worked because Gold snarled and readied his sword, Killian falling subconsciously into a defensive stance in response.

As Gold stepped into an open section of the road Killian wondered what he'd done to him in the life he didn't remember. It must have been something fairly big to get this response. It was probably inappropriate to ask Gold right now.

"Shall we begin?" he asked brazenly.

"Indeed," Gold snarled and lunged forward without any further warning.

...

Despite Killian forcing her to promise she wouldn't get involved Emma's hands shot up the instant Gold's blade flew towards him, her magic pooling at her palms but Killian blocked the lunge and let Gold's momentum carry him past while spinning in a half turn to knock him between the shoulder blades.

Emma and the crowd watched in amazement as Gold stumbled under the blow and spun back around, his face transforming from surprise to cold fury. Killian looked pretty surprised too but it was mixed with a large dose of self pride that was only making Gold angrier.

"I've been teaching him to fight," David announced proudly to the group.

...

The suddenness of Gold's opening move had forced Killian to respond on instinct and amazingly with success. The next two blows had been harder to parry and he stumbled against the curb as Gold drove him backwards. He realised Killian Jones, television director was going to lose this fight pretty quickly, maybe it was time to embrace Captain Hook, the inner pirate?

Gold made to press his advantage the wicked point of his blade arcing for the centre of his chest, but instead of flinching away Killian let himself go lose, letting his muscle memory take over. He felt himself fill with confidence and recognised the other man had thrown too much into the swing leaving his entire left side exposed. The crowd gave a gasp that only fuelled his ego as he stepped lightly to the side, the flat of his blade knocking Gold's off target and then swiping downwards to slice through the older man's jacket narrowly missing skin.

Gold's grin had been almost eclipsing his face and Killian felt an alien burst of pleasure as it slipped away. Not so easy after all Crocodile. It was his turn to force an attack and Gold had to twist to block the successive swings at his head and neck. The unnatural angle put too much weight on his bad leg and he only half deflected the blade. For one hair raising second Killian thought he'd caught him below the ear and sprang back expecting to see a red bloom pour down his neck. The relief he felt when the other man just planted his feet and glared at him was ridiculous.

The rest of the world came roaring back into focus. Bloody hell. He'd just tried to kill a complete stranger in front of an entire town. With a sword. Maybe he shouldn't let go of Killian Jones completely, better to mix things up a bit.

"How appropriate you fight like a cow," Killian declared.

"What?" Gold asked momentarily thrown, his sword pausing mid swing.

"Aren't we supposed to insult each other as we fight?" Killian asked lightly, knowing nonchalance would irritate the older man. He stepped away leading his opponent back onto the pavement.

"Pirate tactics," Gold spat in disgust, raising his weapon as he stepped carefully, maintaining his striking distance.

"Yep, that's me apparently," Killian shrugged, falling out of character and watching Gold hesitate in response.

…..

Every muscle in Emma's body was tense. Her senses were open and ready but Gold appeared to be holding to his new morals, the only magic she could sense was her own. Every clash of metal and near miss sent a jarring shudder down her arms. She had to admit Killian was holding his own and his movements had a grace and flare to them that added to her appreciation of his physique. She instantly scolded herself, this is not the time Emma.

She saw the moment he thought he had wounded Gold, noting the panic in his face before he stopped aggressing altogether and took on a defensive style that he was obviously hoping would tire Gold out without risking the pawnbroker's health anymore than he had to.

She was surprised at the mixture of responses her body and mind were going through as she watched. For a moment there those previous hints of Killian's dangerous side had come to the front, his face arrogant and angry while he attempted to cut Gold's head from his shoulders. The more primal parts of herself had sung praises at his strength but thankfully twenty first century Emma had coldly reminded herself she would have to arrest him if he did actually kill Gold. Seeing him come to his senses she'd breathed a sigh of relief, her faith in him growing by the second. Then again Gold had brought all this upon himself and he more than deserved to have his ass handed to him.

Emma had been so caught up by talks about fairy tale identities and her developing connection to Killian she honestly hadn't properly considered how this duel was going to end. Ever since he'd stepped foot in this town Killian Jones had done nothing but build conflicting emotions inside her and right now she was desperate for this to be over so she could sort through them all with him. She'd wouldn't barge into the middle but the instant an opportunity came up, she was putting a stop to this.

...

Snow watched various expressions flutter across her daughter's face. Emma's original resistance to letting people in had been stronger than ever since Merlin had removed the darkness from her. Snow had never denied that the pirate had been a part of breaking Emma's walls and she had feared the subconscious loss of him was going to haunt them all. Then, against the odds, he came back and promptly her daughter fell in love with him all over again. Oh, she was going to fight it but Snow White knew a little something about not giving up on hope. The sorcerer's parting words came back to her.

 _The depth of love is infinite._

...

Killian only just blocked a swipe aimed for his neck and Mary gave a stifled gasp and grabbed Anton's sleeve. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt an inappropriate level of happiness considering the situation when she leaned into him. He might not be a giant anymore but he felt stronger and taller than ever.

...

Gold growled in frustration, the pirate wasn't taking this seriously enough. Well in that case he'd finish this now. He lunged forward and caught Killian's blade with the side of his, aiming to flick his opponent's sword out of his hand.

Killian recognised the move and amazingly his arm and by extension the sword moved almost unconsciously in a small circle that dissipated Gold's momentum and kept his sword from flying away. He gave Gold an open mouthed smile of amazement at his success but the pawnbroker was not going to share his excitement. He moved to strike again but Killian suddenly kicked the bin standing next to them, which collapsed as if it was made of foil and fell toward Gold scattering rubbish and forcing the older man to dodge away.

"Hey, this sword is good. Feels like it's always been in my hand, everything's really instinctual," Killian commented as he backpedalled towards the shop fronts. Straightening himself Gold followed eyeing the sword which he only now recognised as the pirate's original weapon. A vision of their first dual flashed unbidden across his eyes.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I made friends with a fairy," Hook shrugged. Gold turned to study their spectators spotting the Neverland fairy standing next to Smee. His mouth curled into an angry snarl which turned into open mouthed shock as he was drenched in cold water from a shop awning. Killian laughed at him sparking a flame of pure hatred in the former Dark One.

...

"Did you enchant the sword?" Smee asked Tink as he watched the undeniable flashes of his swaggering captain appearing from within his boss.

"Nope," Tink said happily, also recognising her old friend. "I didn't need to. Captain Hook doesn't let anything stop him. I knew he was still in there. He just needed a reminder." They shared a grin.

...

David had warned Killian not to let Gold get in close and he'd been doing a good job of maneuvering the older man into Smee's traps without losing any ground, but he was starting to feel tired and he missed the glint in Crocodile's eye before he lunged forward. Without thinking the hook was up, just managing to catch both Gold's and his blades as they crossed and scraped against each other. The element of surprise gave Gold the advantage and he leaned his weight into Killian forcing the younger man to lean back to avoid the sword edge.

"You've been in this town a long time?" Killian asked, gritting his teeth as he strained and pushed back at Gold.

"This town wouldn't exist without me," he replied all his teeth on display, a victorious smile already edging into the corners of his mouth.

"So why is no one cheering for you?"

Gold's eyes flickered over the silent crowd seeing the faces he had cursed in the futile bid to reunite with his son. The people he had manipulated time and again. An unfamiliar feeling of regret took him by surprise. Even in the middle of the crowd his eyes found Belle. She looks so upset you old fool, he thought. Didn't you promise yourself you wouldn't let her down again?

The distraction was enough for Killian to make his move, knocking Gold's sword to the side at the same time as bodily forcing him towards the curb, to the section of road Smee had rigged that morning to only appear stable.

The loose concrete and dirt slipped under Gold's feet and he found himself falling backwards. He kept hold of his sword bringing it up even as he sprawled on the ground, pointing it at Hook's stomach. But Killian wasn't moving to press his advantage. He stood just out of striking distance, his breath heaving and his eyes flashing. The cutlass pointed down towards Gold's chest but too far away to be a real threat.

"I am Killian Jones mighty pirate! Yield and I'll spare you," he announced. Gold just stared at him, did the fool think this was a game? Before either could make another move, Emma marched across the road and smacked Killian hard upside the head.

"Why did you say that? Did you get hurt?" She demanded.

"Not until you hit me," he said touching his head and checking his fingers for blood. Emma smacked at him again in irritation. Didn't he understand how serious this was?

"Out of the way Miss Swan. We are not finished here," Gold said, attempting to stand.

"Yes. You are," Emma said rounding on him. "Look around Gold, everything is finished." She waved her arms wide, motioning at the crowd of spectators, their assembled family and the town. "What is there left to do except maybe just move on with life?" Her arms dropped back down, her hands tight fists, wide eyes boring straight into his. "It's time to stop! Why can't you just _be happy_?" She shouted. The stress of watching the fight had her strung out and swimming in memories. She'd lost whether she's talking about him, her or the Dark One itself.

There was a stunned silence and a soft buzzing became apparent in the air around them, the lights near them glowing faintly.

Killian realised this must be related to Emma's magic and figuring it was connected to her emotional state, gave Emma and Gold a concerned look as they continued to stare at each other, frozen in some moment of shared pain, on the cusp of an epiphany. He fumbled a little resheathing his sword and removing the hook before he pushed it into his back pocket, then he leaned down and offered Gold a hand up.

"Come on mate, let's stop. Before she gets more angry," he stage whispered, flicking his eyes obviously towards Emma.

Gold stared at Hook's hand and then turned to look up at him. Killian's face showed he was uncomfortable but there was an openness and sincerity he'd never seen directed at himself before and Rumpelstiltskin realised that his enemy of so many many years was really gone. This man had no idea what this simple act would mean for them, but Gold did. What had he told the Charmings at the beginning of all this? _This is an opportunity_.

He took his hand and Killian hoisted him to his feet, moving to steady him lightly once he was standing.

"So...are we done. All debts settled?" Killian asked.

"We're done." Gold replied swallowing a dry lump in his throat at the words. Never in hundreds of years had he imagined this conversation taking place.

"Right," Emma said backing down, nodding at Gold carefully, not completely believing he was going to let them go. She pulled Killian away by the arm. They were replaced by Belle who rushed across the road to check on her husband.

"Captain," Gold called out, before they got far. "It was a good fight."

"Yes, it was. I'm glad it's over," Killian shouted back.

...

"I'm so angry with you," Belle said as she ran her hands over him checking for injuries.

"I don't know how to feel Belle," he said honestly, still watching Killian as he was congratulated by Smee and David. "He'd have been furious at this outcome, but he's gone and I'm responsible for that." Belle took his hand and turned him to face Killian properly.

"And look how happy you made him Rumple."

"So did I win or did he?" He asked. Belle sighed.

...

Emma dragged Killian to the station in an effort to avoid the crowds and give the gossip hungry time to get bored and go for dinner. Telling him to make himself at home, she popped into her office to calm her thoughts while pretending to check she had no phone messages. Looking up through the glass partition she watched him pull his hook and a bottle of something out of his back pockets before plonking himself onto the padded bench under the window. The hook was tossed onto a desk while the bottle was flicked open and he pulled a deep gulp.

"What is that?" She asked, as she joined him.

"Rum. I think," He said, studying the bottle.

"Please tell me you didn't have that on you during the fight."

"I did not. Granny slipped it to me afterwards. I think she likes me," he said, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Emma laughed and took the offered bottle having a swig herself. It was surprisingly good and the day's tension started to leave her muscles.

"Just pay your bill on time and she'll love you."

"Ah, yes, still haven't been able to contact the production team. Think she'd accept a mixture of cash and cheques?" Emma's smile dropped. How had she forgotten he wasn't from here. Well he was from here, but he didn't remember that. He had a whole other life to get back to, where he didn't have to duel pawnbrokers or worry about magic. He'd accepted the idea of being Captain Hook, but so what? That didn't mean he was going to join the fairy tale community.

"So," she said, fiddling with the bottle, unable to voice her question for fear she'd give too much of herself away.

"What now?" He supplied for her.

"What now," she agreed.

"Well I'm pretty sure you should expect requests for citizenship from my crew."

"Really?"

"Do you know what my camera woman's name is?"

"Mary?"

"Mary Mary," He said. "And she definitely has her moments of being contrary."

"No. Really?"

"Really Swan," he said laughing. "Looks like she's going to stay here with the chap with the flower garden. I'm sure you'll find she'll be surprisingly accepting of anything he tells her. Being in love helps."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Perhaps," he said, looking her straight in the eye. Emma immediately felt awkward.

"Then there's Smee who tells me today he thinks he's found his happy ending," Killian said continuing as if the conversation wasn't rapidly heading towards something neither of them was quite ready to talk about.

"Happy ending?" Emma replied.

"Those are the exact words he used. Happy ending. Not something you believe in I suppose Swan."

"You'd be surprised," she said with a small sigh.

"Not sure I can be surprised by anything in this town anymore."

"God, don't jinx us. What about you?"

"Do I believe or do I think I've found it? " There it was, the sheriff's station suddenly seemed claustrophobically small and the air around them felt heavy. Emma was terrified to say anything that might add to the tension. She half nodded half shrugged, telling herself off in her head for acting like a teenager. Killian didn't seem to have minded. He gave her an appraising look reading her like an open book again. She was surprised to find that again she didn't care, that she wanted him to know her, for some reason.

"My crew and I," he said after a long moment. "We were each sort of...lost in our own ways. Every time I met one of them it was like finding a missing piece of a puzzle I didn't even know existed and now we're here, in this town and I feel..."

"Yeah?" Emma prompted. He turned to look at her and the intensity of his gaze made her heart beat faster.

"It's like I've finally found home," he said softly, his eyes saying so much more than his words alone. Then Emma was leaning forward and his lips met hers halfway. The kiss was soft but demanding and full of passion and promises for the future. It might not be true love, but it was definitely a start. Eventually they had to breath, but unable to give up their connection, only moved enough so their foreheads rested against each other.

Emma vaguely became aware of the warmth radiating from her, her power being fed by her acceptance of her feelings. This time she doesn't let herself talk her way out of it, this time she surrenders and amazingly disaster doesn't strike. In fact the opposite happened she felt safe and strong. The bulbs that were softly glowing faded gently back to normal as Killian planted another soft kiss on her lips leaving her feeling full of nothing but light.

"It's funny you say that." Emma said smiling. "I know exactly what you mean."

...


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** The story stats are saying more people have read this chapter than the last one so I worried that people were jumping to the last chapter thinking that's the only update. I've actually uploaded two chapters. I don't want anyone to get confused. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading.

...

Epilogue

Killian left, for two weeks, to resign his job and sort out other odds and ends. Once he came back he was back for good. They'd pretended the major life change had been more about him discovering his true identity than any sort of relationship, that may or may not be forming with the town's saviour, not that they fooled anyone.

Emma, in truth, may have been wallowing in denial more than pretending, but fortunately Killian Jones was persistent and patient. It'd taken a freak expulsion of magic, from some cursed walnuts of all things, for Emma to not just break down her walls but throw the pieces away.

In what was actually a pretty ingenious trap, three walnuts had been enchanted so when broken, the first poured out fine silks, the second gold coins and the last beautiful jewels. The catch was the treasure only stayed out of the nuts for a day before it and everything touching it got sucked back inside. A traumatised young woman had brought the nuts to the station demanding Emma and David rescue her husband from inside, they could leave his mistress in there to rot though.

David was eighty percent sure the woman had set the trap herself to catch this mistress, only to accidentally trap her husband too, but they could deal with that after they'd rescued them. A quick call to Blue gives them both an opening spell and a potion to destroy the nuts for good.

After driving back and forth to the convent and then to the hardware store for a metal bowl and stand Emma was mentally clearing a storeroom at the station to restock with magical equipment. Why haven't they thought of doing that before now? The divisions between the fairytale and "real" worlds had long since crumbled together, attempting to separate them was pretty pointless.

Once everything was finally ready Emma set the walnuts on one desk of the main office and the potion in the bowl on the other desk.

"Right," she said to David and the probably guilty wife. "Blue says I just have to say the incantation while focusing my magic on opening the walnuts, once we get your husband and his… er… the other woman out, we dump the nuts in the potion and that should destroy them."

"Sounds easy enough," David said. "Let's do it."

Taking a breath Emma focused her magic, letting everything but the walnuts fade away. She kept the words of the incantation repeating through her mind and sent a powerful command to open at the enchanted nuts. The walnuts suddenly flinch and vomit their treasure all over the office, leaving them standing in a sea of heaped gold and jewels and a very scantily dressed couple of people.

"You were having sex with her on the treasure?" The wife's screech knocks everyone from their surprised daze and David and Emma have to scramble over sliding coins and silks to launch themselves in between a three way fight. Stuck within the mess of flailing limbs Emma caught sight of a shocked Killian at the door and managed to wave at him to stay back.

David somehow separates the wife and gets her in one cell, before Emma yanked the husband and mistress into the other. They immediately start arguing and Emma shared a look of disbelief with her father before she turned to her maybe-but-not-quite boyfriend.

"I'm running a bit late for lunch sorry," she said flippantly, the ridiculousness of the scene he'd walked in on making her laugh.

"I wish I'd had my camera," he said, smiling back.

"Don't touch anything," she replied as she rolled her eyes at him. "Can you see the walnuts?" She stepped carefully into the mess of treasure, spying one nut still sitting on the desk.

"Walnuts?" he asked.

"Long story and it'll be over in a moment if I can find-"

"Got them," David announced standing from behind a pile of gold and holding out the two missing nuts.

"OK, get them in the potion," she said dropping hers in as her father did. The nuts started fizzing like bath bombs and Emma felt her skin prickle as their magic tried to repel the potion.

"Hey is this real gold?" She turned sharply but he's already holding a shining piece of treasure up to his face, smiling like a real pirate would over the yellow metal.

"Put it down!" She yelled, but of course she was half a second too late. The walnuts start jumping around in the bowl determined to take their riches with them into oblivion. The gold, jewels and silks rose into the air whipping and swirling together like a glittering tornado. Killian dropped the coin immediately but it didn't matter there's too much treasure flying up from every surface blowing against them in a flashing multicoloured storm.

Emma heard her father yelling as she gripped the desk her nails biting into the laminate. She managed to look up and see him hanging on to bars of the cell, the adulterous husband thankfully clinging onto him too.

Her hair flapped in her eyes and she had to toss her head back and forth, getting it out of her face just in time to see Killian's feet come out from under him. He slid on his back towards her before throwing his arm out, the hook snagging into the floor.

Emma's mind was a panicked jumble as images of another colourful storm flashed before her eyes. She watched in horror as Killian was pulled further the wind somehow blowing between them as if trying to keep them apart. _Choose Emma. You have to choose._ Screw that, like there was any choice. Ignoring David's shout she launched herself at Killian, landing on top of him, his arm latched around her waist and pressed her body tightly against him. She buried her face in his neck praying their combined weight would hold him on the ground. Then it was over.

"Hey this thing is actually useful," Killian said, marvelling at the new appendage he'd taken to wearing in an effort to jog his memories, before wincing at the large gouge he'd left in the floor. His apology was muffled by Emma's mouth. Her lips were like a brand finally marking him as hers. He responded immediately, neither one of them caring that David and the arguing trio were watching.

When they break apart David is staring at a random point on the opposite wall but he has the look on his face that Emma was really getting tired of seeing. Mainly because she had no idea what it meant. It was like some weight had eased in his mind but also like he was bursting to say something at the same time. Even more irritatingly she'd seen the same look pass over her mother's face and even Regina's. Sometimes she felt a spark of old Emma and she'd open her mouth to call them on it, but then the fear that it stemmed from something to do with the Dark One would take over and she'd let it go. They'd been through this before and they'd promised her they wouldn't keep secrets about her to themselves. The dark version of herself might have considered it weak and naive but Emma chose to trust them to explain themselves when they were ready.

She turned back to the man lying next to her. Her man. The thought had her grinning and any worries about family secrets floated away when he grinned back. She'd lost enough in her life. Her mother was right. No more worrying about the past. She had a chance at some happiness and she wasn't going to let this one go.

...

If any town should have already had a village fete style competition for its citizens it was Storybrooke and Mary took great pleasure in introducing them to the politics and scandal of giant vegetables, baking competitions and flower exhibitions. Anton had put up a good show of resistance but all it took was Maleficent's boasts about her roses to get him in the fighting spirit. At some point the secluded little bungalow became commonly known as Anton and Mary's garden, although jungle may have been a better descriptor, their house like a protected secret cottage nestled inside.

The only oddity in their oasis was the little nut tree, which never bore any nuts but beside the tinkling wind chime grew a perfect golden apple and a silver pear.

...

There had been a couple of instances of a furious fairy stomping into Granny's, the concept of charity never having been a strong one in Smee, even before he was a pirate, but one thing he did know was how to grovel and Tink and Smee were always found plotting together again eventually.

...

Two months later, Emma and Killian were sitting under the stars on the roof of his newly acquired houseboat near the main docks. It's a perfect night, there's a clear sky, a light breeze and he wants to tell her he loves her.

The last two months had been the most amazing of Killian Jones' life. Mainly because his life had completely changed in incredible ways. He'd stopped wandering the world and had claimed a place to call his home. He'd stopped filming small shots of someone else's vision and had started making his own shows for Storybrooke's local TV station. Oh, and he was the pirate Captain Hook and he was madly in love. So mad in fact that he could feel the words on his tongue practically every time he was with her, but he knew her well enough to swallow them down. His Swan would not appreciate a sudden declaration unless she made it clear she was ready to hear it first.

Emma could see exactly what he's thinking written across his face and she loved him for waiting for her to be ready, for knowing _she_ needs to know she's ready first, for being willing to wait. She loved him.

She gazed at his face as he watched the stars and felt a warm tingling sensation fill her up from her toes to the top of her head. Her cheeks started burning at her inner thoughts. She loved this man, completely and ridiculously. She was ninety five percent sure he loved her just as much, but five percent was still a chance and although she opened her mouth she couldn't bring herself to say the words and give them a physical presence. For all her bravery in the face of magic and villains, she would always be a coward in love.

But she was in Storybrooke and they had a sure fire way to test if your love was true. She allowed her feelings to grow, feeding her magic and adding to the warmth, the lights on the dock grew brighter and the reflections on the bay sparkled and jumped as if with a life of their own. Killian turned in surprise, recognising her magic, but she smiled serenely and held his face in both of her hands before leaning down and kissing him. Still surprised it took him a moment to respond but when he did she felt her magic fly out to the stars and her warmth and love eclipsed the night's cool air. She leaned back and stared into his crystal blue eyes expecting growing clarity as his curse was finally broken.

"Wow, Emma. What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, but let me know so I can do it again," Killian smiled, not realising how his words broke her to pieces, how the same doubts he'd been banishing came screaming back even louder.

It must have shown on her face because now he was frowning and reaching out to her. She couldn't stand the thought of being touched and scrambled away from him, proven unlovable creature that she was.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Killian had turned away to study the dark horizon, looking for whatever danger was upsetting her.

"It didn't work. Why didn't it work?" She whispered, she had been so sure they were true, she'd been such a fool.

"What was that?" He asked, dropping back down in front of her. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face to look him in the eye. She couldn't stand it, his eyes looked the same, clear and bright gazing into her mind to read her, but this time she couldn't meet his gaze. "Oh, darling, I'm sorry," he said sadly. "Did you think that was our first true love's kiss?"

She risked a glance at his face, if only to confirm the pity that must be there. But what she saw was embarrassment and guilt. Was that worse? Wait what did he mean _first_? Killian shifted and scratched behind his ear in a way she'd come to recognise as him being uncomfortable.

"Killian? " She prompted, her suspicions growing as he attempted an innocent smile.

"Aye, love?" He asked, but the voice wasn't quite his own. Even for just two short words she could hear the strange old fashioned tones and slight roughness. She shoved him in the chest so hard he staggered back and had to brace himself before he fell in the bay.

"It already broke?" She demanded. "When? Why didn't I know about it?"

"Ah." He was going to go bald if he scratched any more. "You were somewhat distracted at the time. You know, by more powerful physical sensations?" The strange mix of old and new speech didn't hide his wicked grin.

"No," Emma stated firmly. "We did not have true love's kiss while we were doing it."

"I don't know what to tell you my love. One second I was a dashing but innocent television director lost in bliss the next I was a scarred and tortured villain who didn't deserve to be near you let alone..." His voice faded away and he gestured between them. Her mind scattered, skipping over their time together looking for the moment. She couldn't have missed it.

"Last week? You jumped out of bed and ran off."

"I just went in the bathroom," he defended. "I had to collect myself."

"You said you had cramp," she replied, the accusation making her voice sharp. The scratching started again.

"What was I supposed to say?" He asked eventually.

"The truth?" She demanded.

"The truth," he repeated, clearly thinking it was a stupid suggestion. "What truth? That the man you loved turned into a violent two hundred year old pirate?" Emma blinked at him. Two hundred years? But Killian was on a roll. "A man who was so obsessed with vengeance he betrayed friends, shipmates, allies, all so long as he got closer to killing the man who murdered his first love. Who was so lost in the darkness he'd given up on even the _idea_ of ever finding another person to love. A man who was not the man you'd fallen in love with, but who was still hopelessly in love with you." They were both breathing hard now. For the first time since she'd found out his real identity she could see the pirate captain. He'd unconsciously fallen into a fighting stance as he'd confronted her, his movements were sharp and more violent than he'd ever been with her before. She should feel like she was looking at a stranger, but she didn't.

"So, you've just been pretending?" She asked, still reeling from shock. She needed to know what this Killian wanted from her. He deflated but didn't turn away.

"I still remember being him. After a short time it didn't feel like pretending, I was... No you're right Emma. I was pretending, pretending that I hadn't remembered, that I could just ignore my past. But that's the proof isn't it? I'm just a selfish pirate, I didn't want to be Captain Hook, I just wanted to be Killian Jones, I wanted my life here in Storybrooke with you. So I lied to you to keep it. I'm sorry."

"You didn't tell me because you thought I'd stop loving you?" She asked it gently because if everything he had said was true, it was probably fair enough and she was probably crazy. Tonight had been a rollercoaster she hadn't even begun to process, but despite the changes, when she looked in his eyes, nothing felt any different.

"Have you?" He asked, and it hurt her heart to hear pain in his voice.

"I don't know," she admitted. His snap to attention was almost comical. "I'm sure when I've had time to think about things I'll have a lot of questions. I have to find out who you are again, while you already know me, but I understand being afraid of your own darkness and I understand being scared the person you love, doesn't love who you are."

"So what are you saying Emma?" His face dipped to her level and even though he was keeping a respectful distance she saw the expression of open vulnerability, exactly like when he'd first asked her for drinks in the sheriff station.

"I'm saying I don't want you to expect everything to just go on as it has been. But maybe I have a little pirate in me because I want to keep my life here with you too. I did just try to break your curse didn't I?" His relief was palpable. Emma laughed at herself, when had her life shifted so she was on the other side of the rejection? Killian slid towards her closing the distance slowly so she had a chance to refuse him if she wanted. She tilted her head as if bored of waiting patiently for him. His smile was totally sinful, probably thinking about all the meanings of _little pirate_ despite the situation.

"I've been a cowardly fool. The worst kind of man," he said, the truth tinting his soft words.

"Careful you'll talk me out of it," she said playfully.

"Then let's not talk anymore. For now, until you've decided what questions to ask me," he said, half out of respect and half out of wanting more time before answering said questions. "Although I may not be able to answer everything, there are still some gaps."

"Gaps?" something tickled Emma's mind as if she should have expected him to say that.

"Aye, love. I have no idea how I came to be here."

"I thought Smee brought you?"

"To Storybrooke yes, but I have no clue how I ended up in the realm without magic. It must have been Cora."

"Cora?" That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Last thing I recall was her sending me off infiltrating that sanctuary place the curse survivors built in the Enchanted Forest," he explained. Emma shook her head.

"You weren't there. Cora killed everyone there."

"She did? You say that like _you_ were there?"

"Stop, this is exactly what we need to avoid, we're just confusing each other," she said. He made to step away but she grabbed his arm and pulled him against her, turning so she slipped under his arm. He held himself still for a moment before relaxing with a deep sigh, his head resting on her hair. Now this was familiar. They stayed like that watching the moon arc across the sky.

Neither of them noticed the figure of the sorcerer watching them from the docks. Merlin nodded to himself, the Dark One had never stood a chance with these two. He turned and disappeared into the night.

Emma lifted her face to look into Killian's.

"OK, question one..."

The end.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading. I hope no one feels cheated that they didn't get their memories back, but for me this fic was more about them re-finding themselves and proving that despite everything (including themselves) their love will last.

Please let me know any and all your thoughts, they really feed the soul.

 **Additional** **disclaimer:** The three walnuts were stolen from one of my favourite TV shows of all time, The Storyteller with John Hurt. Look it up. It's amazing. The little nut tree is a nursery rhyme.


End file.
